The Little Beast: The Light and the Dark
by GriffinGirlElizabeth
Summary: Sequel to "The Little Beast" Newt and Emma are back in an all new adventure. Old friends reunite and new friends are made along the way. Emma and the gang find themselves traveling Paris in search of Credence. Along the way, new discoveries are made about Emma's birth parents and Credence's past. Needless to say, anything can happen in the "City of Love."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer~ Do not own Fantastic Beasts: Crimes of Grindelwald**

Chapter One: In the Beginning

 _"Darling, they're coming! We have to leave!"_

 _"No, we have to stay and fight off those monsters! They've taken my parents, but they won't take my home or my child!"_

 _"We'll hide her in the attic and fight them off. Then we'll come back and get her when we win and run to the Ministry."_

 _"Mommy loves you, Emma dear. Daddy loves you too. Be quiet and stay up here."_

 _"Sir, we found a small child up here. What should we do with her?"_

 _"I know a special place to take her to. Grab her and the treasures and let's go."_

 _"And here we have a special little surprise all the way from England. An adorable two year old girl with long brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. Who'd like to take this little gem to-"_

 _"Expelliarmus!"_

 _"Hey, hey, it's alright, my dear. It's okay. I'm Newt. You're okay."_

 _"Emma..."  
_  
"Emma? Emma, wake up, my dear."

I groaned softly and opened my eyes, looking around at the place I was in. I sat up from my daddy's lap and rubbed my eyes, still rather sleepy. "Huh? What's going on?"

"You fell asleep, my dear." Daddy said with a laugh, rubbing my back, "I told you to go to sleep last night instead of reading that new book of yours."

"Well, I'm sorry that "The Great Gatsby" has become my new favorite book!" I said with a pout, which caused daddy to laugh even more. I couldn't help but join in the laughter.

Oh, how rude of me. My name is Emma, Emma Rose Scamander. I'm the child of Newt Scamander, who is a magi-zoologist, and I am a fellow magi-zoologist in training. Well, Newt isn't really my daddy, he's more like my adopted father, but I still love him.

It had been about a year since my and my daddy's adventure in America. I had turned seven years old and daddy even hired an assistant to help us take of the animals. She's a little weird, but I Ike her. We went back to England and were still working with magical animals and even adopted more animals that joined our family. And the most exciting news was that our infamous Niffler had babies!

Anyway, our new adventure had began when daddy and I had went to the Ministry of Magic to discuss both of us getting our licenses for world travel in order to help other creatures. Daddy had been to the ministry to discuss this multiple times, but this was his fifth time and he finally decided to bring me along. It was very early in the morning and we unfortunately had to wake up early, which I didn't like at all. But I had to suck it up because we were here for a good reason. Plus, I was also very excited because I was gonna finally see Uncle Theseus!

We were waiting in the waiting area and I was already wishing I could go back to bed. But I had to stay awake. Daddy was wearing his normal clothes with his blue coat and still had his magical case. Meanwhile, I wore a nice long sleeved light blue dress with white stockings that had blue ribbons on them, black flats, and a small white bow in my curled brown hair as my backpack rested against my back.

Suddenly, I saw daddy look down at his coat. I couldn't help but look down too go see Pickett, our friendly little Bowtruckle, swinging on the loose thread of one of daddy's buttons. "I guess Pickett's bored too."

As soon as I said that, the thread snapped and Pickett fell to the ground. "Oh, Pickett!" I gasped and kneeled down while daddy's button rolled down the corridor. "Are you okay?"

Pickett chipped softly before we all looked at the button that continued rolling down the corridor. We then looked at each other and chased after it, but daddy got there first. Pickett and I whined. "No fair, daddy! You always win!"

Daddy laughed. "I'm sorry, my dear, but I've had much more experience with this than you have."

We then heard the sound of feet walking towards us, causing us to look up and see a dark skinned woman, around daddy's age, wearing a long dark blue dress. "Well, hello down there." She said to the both of us with a giggle. Who was this woman?

"Leta?" Daddy asked in a shocked voice, picking up the button and Pickett and putting them in his coat pocket before helping me off the ground and standing up. "What are you doing here?"

Wait, was this Leta Lestrange? From daddy's shack? She looked so much different. And I expected her to be more mean to daddy and especially to me. Just what was she doing here? "Theseus thought it would be good if I became part of the Ministry family." Leta explained.

"Did he actually say the words "Ministry Family"? Well, that does sound like my brother." Daddy said, causing Leta to laugh a little. I looked up at them and blinked before clearing my throat, giving off a noise that I was still here. Daddy looked down at me and blinked, "O-oh, um, Leta, this is my daughter, Emma. Emma, this is Leta Lestrange, my old school friend."

"Oh, so this is the famous Emma Scamander? I've heard a lot about you from Theseus." Leta said with a warm smile, kneeling down and holding out her hand, "It's lovely to meet you."

I blinked and stared at her hand for a few minutes before I shook her hand in return. Why did I ever think this Leta woman was mean? "It's nice to meet you too, Leta. How do you know my Uncle Theseus, if I may ask?"

"Oh, didn't your father tell you? Your uncle and I are getting married." She said, showing off an engagement ring on her left hand.

I stared at the engagement ring for a moment in surprise. "Wow. Daddy, when were you gonna tell me this?" I asked with a pout. I loved Uncle Theseus as much as I loved daddy, and if he was getting married, I wanted to be the first person to know!

"I-I was going to tell you, but I kept forgetting." Daddy replied awkwardly before we all started to walk down the corridor, still holding my hand.

"Theseus was disappointed when you and Emma couldn't come to dinner. Any of the nights we asked you to." Leta said.

Wait, Uncle Theseus asked us to come to dinner? Great, another thing daddy kept hidden from me! I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, which caused daddy to clear his throat. "W-we've been busy."

"He's your brother, Newt, and Emma's uncle. We like spending time with you. Besides, I would love to know more about your 'little beast.'" Let explained with a soft smile.

Okay, there was no way this woman was the one who broke daddy's heart. She seemed too nice and sweet to be someone mean like I thought she was. Just what happened between her and daddy that made him sad whenever he left the shack in his case.

I looked up at daddy to see him trying to gently push Pickett down in his coat pocket. "Pickett, Pickett, stop that now."

Leta laughed softly and I looked up at her. Had she also experienced daddy being around his creatures? I guess so if they were school friends. "How is it that strange creatures love you so much?"

"Well, you see, Leta, there's not strange creatures-"

"Only blinkered people." Leta and I finished for him, looking up at each other before giggling.

"How long did you get in detention for saying that to Pendergast?"

"You know, I think it was a month at that time." Daddy laughed softly.

"And I set off a Dungbomb under his desk so I could join you, do you remember?"

"Wait, you did? Wow, you must've been crazy!" I exclaimed with laughter.

Leta joined me. "Yeah, I was pretty crazy back then. Wasn't I, Newt?"

"Well, yes. But going back to the subject, I actually don't remember that."

I blinked at daddy not remembering that memory before we arrived at some rather big and scary looking doors to the meeting room. Suddenly, I spotted my favorite and only uncle. Uncle Theseus was a lot more easy going and very calm unlike daddy, but he always loved spoiling me a little more than daddy loved spoiling me. The two always fought over who was the better Scamander man in my life. "Uncle Theseus!" I exclaimed and ran to my uncle, wrapping my arms around him to give him a hug.

Uncle Theseus laughed when he heard my voice and lifted me up, giving me a rather large hug. "Hello there, my little niece! You are you today?"

"I'm better now that I've seen you!" I exclaimed with a giggle.

"Oh, you know your way to my heart." He sighed happily before kissing Leta on the cheek. "Hello, darling.

"Hello Theseus. We were just talking about Newt and Emma coming over for dinner soon." Leta explained.

"Really now? Well, we can plan that later." Uncle Theseus said before looking at daddy rather seriously. "Look, before you go in there, Newt-"

"This is my fifth attempt, Theseus. I know the form."

"But this isn't like your other times, this is.." He looked at me for a moment before signing. "Just try to keep an open mind and maybe be a little less..." He looked up and down at daddy.

"Like me?" Daddy asked sort of angrily.

"Well, it can't hurt."

"What about me, Uncle Theseus? What advice do you have for me?" I asked curiously.

Uncle Theseus laughed softly and smiled up at me. "I want you to just behave yourself. You're a big girl, but these are pretty serious men. They probably won't like a little girl who knows more about Muggles than they do."

"That's not my fault. I'm just fascinated by them!" I said with a pout.

Daddy and Uncle Theseus shared a small laugh together. "Well, come on, you two. Let's get the meeting started." He leaned down and kissed Leta's cheek again. "I'll see you soon."

"Alright. Goodbye, Newt. It was nice meeting you, Emma." Leta said sweetly before she walked away from the three of us.

"B-Bye Leta.." Daddy waved to her, looking at her with a short of longing tone.

"Bye Leta!" I called and gave her a wave, which she looked back at me and giggled, giving me a wave back. She seemed rather nice, but I still didn't know why daddy was so awkward around her. I guess that was to be discovered later. Right now, it was time to go and have this serious meeting. Get ready to be serious!  
 **Guess who's back?! Back again! Hello everyone, it's your favorite griffin girl coming back at you with the sequel to "The Little Beast." Now, I'm really excited to be sharing this with you because I'm going to dive deeper into Emma's story like how she'll grow up, how she'll change as a person, and even about her real parents. So, I'm super excited. But I can't reveal too much.**

 **Anyway. I hope you guys enjoyed this! If you liked it, please fav, follow, and review, and I'll see you all very soon! Bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer~ Do not own Fantastic Beasts: Crimes of Grindelwald**

Chapter Two: A Business Deal

The three of us entered the rather large room and three men were already waiting for us. There was Torquil Travers, who was mean and rather harsh when it came to me and daddy, Arnold Guzman, who was just a mean American, and Rudolph Spielman, who was supposed to be in America with MACUSA. What was he doing back here?

"You can put her down now, Theseus." Daddy said.

"Oh, right, sorry." Uncle Theseus sat me down on one of the chairs before he and daddy sat down in chairs next to me.

"Hearing commences." Announced Travers. I looked over to see a quill beginning to write as he opened a file, which I assumed contained all of our adventures, especially the one in New York, "So, Mr. Scamander, you want to end the ban on you and your daughter's traveling internationally. Why?"

"Because Emma and I like to travel internationally. I think it's good for Emma to have some world experience and see what life is like before she goes to Hogwarts." Daddy explained.

""Subject uncooperative and evasive on reasons for the last international trip."" Spielman said, reading from his own file.

"That was a field trip, you see. Emma and I were collecting materials for our book on magical creatures."

"You destroyed half of New York." Travers commented.

"Well, that was an accident, sir. Besides, it all fixed in the end and only one muggle died. Besides, the whole reason-" I was about to explain what had happened before I was cut off.

"Emma." Uncle Theseus shushed me. I frowned and stopped talking, sitting up straight and going back to being silent.

"Mr. Scamander, Emma, it's clear that you both want to follow your dreams and you're both frustrated, and frankly so are we. But in the spirit of compromise, we'd like to make a proposition." Guzman offered.

"What kind of proposition?" Daddy asked.

"The committee will agree to lift the travel ban on you and Emma under one condition." Travers stated before looking at Spielman.

"You will join the Ministry. Specifically, your brother's department." Spielman finished.

Daddy and I looked at each other in shock. Newt Scamander, my father, who loves working with magical creatures, working in an office? There was just no way! "No- I- That isn't my kind of... Theseus is the Auror. I think my talents lie-"

Guzman cut him off. "Mr. Scamander. The Wizarding and non-Wizarding worlds have been at peace for over a century Grindelwald wants to see that peace destroyed, and for certain members of his community, his message is very seductive. Many purebloods believe it is their birthright to rule over the non-magic world and our world. They see Grindelwald as their hero, and Grindelwald sees this boy as a mean to make this all come true."

"Wait, boy? Who is this boy?" I asked confused.

As if answering my question, Credence Barebone's face appeared in the surface of the table. He looked angry, but he also seemed scared. "Credence? Wait, why would Grindelwald want Credence? He's dead now! He's been dead for a year! I should know, I watched him die right in front of me."

"He survived, Emma." Uncle Theseus explained before daddy and I looked at him in shock. There was no way Credence would be alive. All those spells that were fired at him would've killed him... So how was he alive? "He's still alive and he left New York months ago. He's somewhere in Europe now, but we don't know where-"

"And you want me to hunt him down? To kill him?" Daddy asked in shock. My eyes widened at that. They did want my father to go find Credence and kill him before Grindelwald can get his hands on him. Yes, Credence was dangerous, but he could control his unnatural powers!

"Same old Scamander." Chuckled a voice. From the shadows, we looked over and saw a man that was hated by both my daddy and I. His name was Grimmson, who was a beast Hunter. He got his kicks off of killing and selling the animal skins for money.

"What is he doing here?" Daddy asked furious. He hated Grimmson with all his heart, and that was very hard to do for him.

"I'm taking the job that you're too soft to do." Grimmson replied with a disgusting smile before walking over to the image of Credence in the table, "Is that the thing?"

I couldn't handle it anymore. This wasn't fair that they wanted my daddy, who was the sweetest and most kindest person in the world, to hunt down a boy who was just trying to be safe and be himself. I stood up and glared at all of them. "How dare all of you! Credence is a good boy and he's just scared of what people will do to him. It's cruel that you all want to kill an innocent boy just because some monster who broke out wants him! Wherever Credence is, I hope that he kills Grindelwald with his bare hands just to prove all of you wrong!"

And with that, I ran out of the room in a fit of rage as tears streamed down my face. I hadn't stood up to anyone since Picquery accused my father of killing the muggle in New York. But I couldn't help myself. I was so angry that those men wanted to kill Credence, who somehow survived, before Grindelwald to catch him. It wasn't my daddy's fault that Grindelwald broke out of his prison hold after a year of planning!

"Emma! Emma!" I stopped running when I heard daddy call for me. I looked up at him as he ran towards me and hugged me tightly, "Are you alright?"

I sniffed and wiped my eyes. "N-no, it's not right. They shouldn't have you kill Credence and they shouldn't make you join Uncle Theseus just so we can travel again."

"I know, my dear, it isn't fair. I'm sorry."

"Newt! Emma!" We heard Uncle Theseus call to him, running over to us rather embarrassed. "Good, you two are still here."

"Not now, Theseus. We were just leaving."

"Look, you think I like the idea of Grimmson any more than you do?" Oh boy, here they go. The two always fought whenever they could with each other, and I hated it more than anything.

"Listen, I don't want to hear how the ends justify the means, Theseus."

"I think you're gonna have to pull your head out of the sand!"

"Okay, right, here we go. What a selfish, irresponsible-"

"Can you two stop?!" I asked rather loudly to the two older men. They looked down at me rather surprised I raised my voice to them, but I just hated it when they fought over everything. "I'm sorry, but please don't fight. It's bad enough that today is already bad."

"We're sorry, my dear." Daddy apologized, calming down a little.

"Yes, sorry, Emma." Uncle Theseus took a deep breath, "Look, Newt, the time is coming where everyone's going go have to pick a side. Even you. And even Emma."

"You know that we don't do sides." Daddy spoke up.

Uncle Theseus sighed and just pulled daddy into a big hug. I saw that he even whispered something into his ear, but I couldn't hear it. The two eventually pulled away before Uncle Theseus kneeled down to me and opened his arms up for me. I instantly ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Take care of him for me, alright?" He whispered into my ear.

"I promise." I whispered back before we both pulled away from the hug. He looked at us for a moment before walking back to his meeting. I felt bad that today could have been so well, but then it had to go so bad. If only there was a way to fix what had happened. But sadly, you cannot change the past.  
 **Dun dun dun! Drama! Well, not really, that comes later. Sigh, Emma is still the same fireball. I swear that it's so hard to find a good Hogwarts House to place her in. Anyway, I hope that you guys liked this chapter. If you did, please follow, fav, and comment and I'll see you guys in the next chapter, where Emma will finally meet young Albus Dumbledore, or Dumbledork as my friend calls him (Don't ask why). Welp, bye bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer~ Do not own Fantastic Beasts: Crimes of Grindelwald**

Chapter Three: Dumbledore's Request

Daddy and I left the Ministry of Magic and we were now walking back home, holding hands tightly. I saw that the sky was now grey and it looked like it was going to storm later. "I'm sorry I ruined the meeting, daddy." I apologized again.

"My dear, you have nothing you need to apologize for. I wasn't even going to take that offer anyway." Daddy explained, "There is no way I'm ever going to kill Credence."

"But what if Grindelwald gets him?"

He sighed. "That's out of our hands then."

"Okay.." I looked down at the sidewalk, afraid to ask a question that I've wanted to know for a while now. "Daddy, do you know anything about my real parents?"

Daddy blinked and looked down at me. "Your real parents? No, why?"

"Well, I'm just wondering. It's going to be four more years before I'm ready to go to Hogwarts and I've been thinking about what kind of house I'll be in. And then I got to thinking about your house, Hufflepuff, and then I got to thinking about our family houses and then I got to thinking about... My real parents and what their houses were. And then I remembered that I don't remember anything about them. And no one knows them."

Daddy bit his lip and looked at me. "Emma, you shouldn't be thinking about your house just yet. You're only seven years old, don't worry about that right now. As for your parents.. If you really want to know about them, then if you want to, we'll do some research to see if they went to Hogwarts or not. Or if anyone knew them."

I gasped and looked up at him with sparkling eyes. "Really? You mean it?"

"Of course I do. Anything for my little beast." He replied with a smile on his face.

I smiled back. Finally, we were finally going to find out who my real parents were. This kind of thing had never bothered me before but.. I just wanted to know who my real parents were and what they were like. Then after, I wouldn't worry about it anymore. They say curiosity killed the cat; well, I'm not a cat, but curiosity was killing me.

To my surprise, we both turned a corner of the street into a dark alleyway and daddy turned his head before taking out his wand. "Daddy, what's wrong?"

"It's Stebbins. He's been following us since we left." Daddy said annoyed before casting a spell on the man who was following us. "Ventus!"

I looked out to see Stebbins, who was now caught in a hurricane of invisible wind. He was fighting back against the rough wind as best as he could, but it was no luck before he was knocked off his feet and flew away. I even heard a few Muggles laughing at the scene. "Nice job, daddy!" I said with a giggle.

Daddy gave a small chuckle at his work. "Thank you, my dear. Now, let's get-" We turned our heads to find two black gloves hanging in the air in front of us. The two gloves gave a small wave. In confusion, I waved back.

"Daddy, what's happening?"

"I don't know, my dear..."

The two gloves then pointed to the St. Paul's Cathedral, which was a famous Muggle church, and I could see in the distance a tiny human waving his arm. Daddy gave a small chuckle. "That crazy fool."

"What? Who's up, there?" I asked, majorly confused as to what was going on as the gloves made a motion to shake our hands.

"Emma, it's about time I introduce you to someone." Daddy said before we both took each gloved hand and Disapparated away to the very top of the cathedral.

I gasped and held onto daddy's arm, afraid to fall from very high up. "I've got you, I've got you." He said comfortingly.

I looked up to see a man in a fashionable trench coat and a hat. "Daddy, who is that?"

Daddy turned his head and sighed rather happily. "Emma, I'd like to introduce to you the man who taught me everything. Albus Dumbledore."

As if on cue, the man turned his head and smiled at us. He was young, but he had graying auburn hair and a bread. So this was the famous Albus Dumbledore? Why did I expect him to be so much older?

Dumbledore saw me staring and came over to me. "Newt, when you spoke of your daughter, you never told me she was so small and adorable."

"I think I did. Multiple times." Daddy commented.

Dumbledore chuckled and held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet the girl who stole Newt Scamander's heart. Albus Dumbledore, at your service."

I instantly shook Dumbledore's hand like my life depended on it. "It's so good to finally meet you, Mr. Dumbledore! I've heard all of daddy's stories about you and even some from my Uncle Theseus! You're a legend!"

Dumbledore chucked and stopped my rather fast and rough hand shaking. "Please, Emma, Mr. Dumbledore was my father. Just call me Dumbledore. And I won't exactly say I am a legend. I'm just a normal wizard like your father."

"No offense, Dumbledore, but meeting on top of a rooftops during the busiest time in London is anything but normal." Daddy commented.

Dumbledore shrugged and looked out at the city. "What can I say? I do enjoy a view of the city." He then got out his wand a casted a spell, "Nebulus."

Suddenly, a large swirling fog casted itself over London before the three of us disapparated again, this time to Trafalgar Square. "Walk with me, you two." Dumbledore requested as we all walked along the Landseer Lions, which I couldn't see very well in the fog. "How was the meeting, by the way?"

"How do you know we went to a meeting?" I asked.

"I know lots of things, Emma."

"They're still convinced that you sent us to New York." Daddy explained.

"You told them I didn't?"

"Yes. Even though you did."

"Wait, that's why we went to New York, daddy? It wasn't to set Frank free?"

"No, no, my dear. It was, but it was also because Dumbledore asked me to go. I didn't plan on bringing you along, but I didn't want to leave you alone." Daddy explained honestly.

"Yes, which was surprising that you brought her to New York, Newt." The famous wizard looked down at me with a smirk, "Yelling at the President of MACUSA then kicking an American Auror in his jewels? That's not something a normal little girl would dare to do."

"Well, I'm no normal little girl." I commented with a toothy grin.

Dumbledore laughed and shook his head. I think he likes me! He then sighed. "Credence is in Paris. He's trying to trace his real family. I take it that you both haven't heard the rumors that's been going on?"

"No." Daddy and I both replied.

To our surprise, we disapparated again and appeared at the Victoria Bus station. Daddy and I usually walked or disapparated to a place, so we never took the bus. We then all boarded a stationary bus, which was empty. "The purebloods think he's the last of an important French line, a baby whom everyone thought was lost.. Well, pureblood or not, I know this: An Obscurus grows in the absence of love as a dark twin, an only friend. If Credence has a real brother or sister out there who can take its place, he might be saved."

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"Wherever Credence is in Paris, he's either in danger or a danger to others. We may not know who he is yet, but he needs to be found. And I'd rather hoped you two would be the ones to find him." He finished before conjuring up two things. A card and a small box. "A late birthday present for you, Emma." He then handed me the small box.

I blinked; My birthday was two months ago, so why was he giving me a gift. I hoped the box and gasped, seeing a small sliver necklace with a single Pearl at the end of it. And then in the box, there was a small card with an address inside. "Wow..." Was all I could say.

"It's a protective necklace. Should you ever find yourself in danger, or if you go looking for danger, a protective field shall be put around you to keep you out of harm's way." Dumbledore explained, "And the card is where you'll find the secret of your parents."

I gasped; These things were too much for me. But I looked up at Dumbledore and put on the necklace before putting the box and the card into my coat pocket. "Thank you, Dumbledore."

"You're welcome, my dear. And for you, Newt." He then handed Newt the card.

"What is this?" Daddy asked.

"It's an address of a very old acquaintance of mine. A safe house in Paris, reinforced with enchantments."

"A safe house? Why would we need a safe house in Paris?"

"One hopes you two won't, but should things at some point go terribly wrong, it's good to have a place to go. You know, for a cup of tea and a slice of cake." And with that, Dumbledore ran out of the bus again.

I was confused. So, we were going to Paris to find Credence, not kill him? If so, then I was totally on board! "Wait! Daddy, follow him!"

Daddy took my hand and we went after Dumbledore, taking a hold of his arm before we all disapparated to the Lambeth Bridge. I swear, if we keep apparating and disapparating, my stomach isn't going to be happy with me! "Dumbledore, Emma and I are banned from international travel. If we leave the country, they will put me in Azkaban and throw away the key and they'll take Emma away from me!"

The dark consequences that he spoke of finally hit me. If we did go to Paris, the Ministry would find out and take daddy away. And then they would put me in an orphanage.. I've heard terrible things about orphanages and what they would do to kids like me. And no offense, but I didn't want an Obscurial like Credence.

"You know what I admire about you and your daughter, Newt?" Dumbledore asked as he turned to daddy and I, "You both don't seek power or popularity. You simply ask yourselves, is the thing right in itself? If it is, then we must do it, no matter the cost."

"You really admire that about is?" I asked in surprise.

"Of course I do, Emma. It's one of the things I think all wizards and muggles should have in their personalities."

"Yes, well, that's all very well, Dumbledore, but forgive me for asking, but why can't you go?" Daddy asked.

"I can't move against Grindelwald. It has to be you, Newt. And if you must bring Emma along with you, so be it. I know you'll protect her with your life." Dumbledore explained. "Well, it's very late now and I have a feeling that you both haven't had dinner yet. Good evening, Newt. Goodnight, Emma." And with that, he disapparated away.

"Oh come on!" Daddy said with an exhausted laugh.

I was still very confused. "So, daddy, what's the plan?"

Daddy looked down at me before looking at the card. "Well, my dear, we're going to go home, have some dinner, get a good night's rest, and then we're going on an adventure first thing in the morning."

I gasped and squealed excitedly. "Yes! Finally, an adventure!" I jumped up and down as we began to walk home again. Even though the consequences still haunted my thoughts, I knew we could handle it. We were going to find Credence and find out about my real parents. It would be risky and it will most likely be scary, but it was nothing the Scamander family couldn't handle.

 **And finished with the third chapter! Ugh, I swear, it's so hard to write Dumbledore! He's a wonderful and very complex character, but he's also very manipulative too. I think I can kinda see why my friend hates him. But when he's played by Jude Law, you can't help but love him!**

 **Anyway, thank you all for reading chapter three! Make sure to fav, review, and follow if you want to see more! The next chapter will finally included Queenie and Jacob! Bye bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer~ Do not own Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald**

Chapter Four: Unexpected Guests

After a long walk, we finally arrived at our house. I was very excited to be going to find my old house tomorrow and then be able to go to Paris to find Credence. True, we might be facing dangers along the way, but it was nothing the Scamanders couldn't handle! I just wondered what sort of toys I would take with me.

As we walked up the steps of our large yellow bricked Victorian house, I looked up to see that the light in our living room was flashing on and off repeatedly. "Daddy, do you see that?"

"See what?" He asked and looked over to see the flashing lights that were still happening. He gripped tightly onto my hand while he fished out his wand from his coat pocket. "Stick tight to me, my dear."

"Yes, daddy." I held his hand tightly as my free hand gripped tightly onto the necklace Dumbledore gave to me. Maybe this could protect us.

Daddy opened the door cautiously with his wand still in his hand. To our relief, it was just one of the baby Nifflers that was swinging on the brass cord of the table lap that was beside daddy's sitting chair. The baby Niffler, which I had named Teddy, finally managed to steal the cord before spotting us. It then scampered away, knocking down some objects as it ran. "Teddy, come back here!" I yelled, letting go of daddy's hand.

"My dear, I found Taylor!" Daddy called, seeing Taylor sitting on a set of weighing scales, pinned down by gold-colored weights that he was trying to steal.

"Oh goodness, Taylor, no!" I called as Teddy made it his was the dining room table, but daddy quickly put a saucer pan on top of him, which continued to move across the table. Meanwhile, I grabbed an apple and tossed it into the opposite weighing scale, which sent Taylor flying into the air. Before they could fall, I caught Taylor while Daddy caught Teddy and we both stuck them into my pockets.

"Wait, there's only two. Oh gosh, where's Terra?" I asked worriedly as we both looked around.

"I think I found her, my dear." Daddy said and pointed to where Terra was. She was trying to climb onto a bottle of daddy's champagne on the counter. But as soon as she made it up and tried to get the top off, the top of the champagne bottle popped off, which sent it and Terra zooming past us and down the stairs into our basement.

"Terra, no!" I yelled and ran down the stairs.

"Emma, come back here! Bunty! Bunty, the baby Nifflers are loose again!" Daddy called as we ran down the stairs into our rather large animal hospital. Our animal hospital was rather big and contained much more animals than daddy's suitcase did. It was similar to the suitcase, but much more bigger and didn't have a small sleeping space for the two of us.

I picked up Terra from the floor, who was wearing the rider of the champagne cork as a necklace before seeing Bunty run up to me. Bunty was daddy's assistant; a plain girl, but she was just as crazy about the creatures as we were. And it was obvious to me that she was hopelessly in love with Newt. But I had already told her multiple times that his heart belonged to someone else; My mommy, Tina Goldstein. "Oh, Emma, I see you found them all!"

"Yes I did." I said rather seriously before handing her Terra, Teddy, and Taylor. She then took all three of them and tucked them all into their nest, which was full of sparkling objects.

"Well done, you two." Daddy said as he came into the room.

"I'm so sorry, you two. They must've picked the lock while I was cleaning out the Augureys and-"

"Don't worry, Bunty." Daddy cut her off.

"What's important is that they're safe." I said with a small sigh. These baby Nifflers meant a lot to me, no matter how troublesome they were. They were like having children. Expect I didn't think having children would be this complicated.

"W-well, I've fed nearly everyone. Pinky's had his nose drops-" Bunty explained.

"What about Elsie?" I asked.

"Elsie's droppings are normal again." She replied with a small smile. It was obvious she was uncomfortable around me. Why though? I'm a delight... Unless you try to take my daddy away from my mommy.

"Wonderful. You can clock off now-" Daddy looked down at her fingers, which were all bandaged up, "I thought I told you to leave the Kelpie to me and Emma."

"That wound needs more ointment and-" Bunty tried explaining.

"I don't want you losing fingers over it." Daddy said seriously.

I sighed and rolled my eyes at her. She put herself in dangerous situations just to get his attention. Mommy never did that. Daddy and I then walked toward a large patch of black water with Bunty trotting in our path.

"Seriously, you go home now, Bunty. You must be exhausted." Daddy commented, taking off his coat.

"You know the Kelpie's easier with two." Bunty explained.

"That's why I'm here. I'm a second person." I told her with a small glare.

"See? Emma and I have this under control." Daddy said with a small smile, not noticing my glare while he unhooked a bridle that was hanging by the pond.

"Perhaps you should take your shirt off, Newt." Bunty said in a hopeful tone.

Daddy blinked and laughed a little. "Don't worry, I'll dry off quickly enough." He said obliviously before diving into the water.

I smirked and took off my coat. "You should give up now, Bunty. His heart belongs to another. And her name is Tina." And with a wicked smirk on my face, I dived into the water to join daddy.

After a few seconds, I saw daddy and swam over him as he casted a small spell on us to breathe better underwater. He then wrapped my arms around his neck as the Kelpie came into view. It was a gigantic, semi-spectral horse that swam rapidly around us. But daddy grabbed a told of its neck and managed to scramble us onto his back. Soon, it dived deeper into the water, taking daddy and I with him.

The two of us and the Kelpie swam around in the water for a long time until the Kelpie rose to the surface. Daddy and I both laughed before getting off the creature and grabbed the warm towels that were on the ground. I caught sight of Bunty staring at the sight of daddy in his wet shirt. I wanted to sass her, but I knew it would be no use.

"Someone just needed to let off some steam. Ointment, Bunty?" Daddy asked before Bunty handed him the ointment, applying it onto the wound on the Kelpie's neck. "Now, you bite Bunty again and there'll be trouble, mister."

"Daddy, he doesn't know any better." I commented before gently petting the Kelpie, which nuzzled itself against my small hand.

Before daddy could respond to my statement, there was a big crash from overhead. It sounded like it came from upstairs in the living room. "What was that?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, what was that?" Bunty repeated, but in a more scared tone. Seriously, she needed to be more braver.

"I don't know. But I want you to go home, Bunty. Emma, come with me. We'll go investigate." Daddy said as we took hands and began to run upstairs, the towels still around us and our hair and clothes still wet.

"Shall I call the ministry?" Bunty called.

"No, I want you to go home, please!" Daddy called before we walked to the door. He looked down at me before putting a finger on his lips, telling me to be quiet. I nodded and repeated the action. Daddy gave a smile before gently pushing open the door, wand in his free hand.

We both quietly sneaked into the living room, where we could hear voices. They seemed to be trying their hardest to keep their voices down. But they sounded so similar. "Count of three." Daddy whispered, "One.."

"Two..." I whispered.

"Three!" We both exclaimed before jumping into the open, daddy pointing his wand out before him before we suddenly saw who was in our home. To our surprise, it was Jacob Kowalski and Queenie Goldstein.

"Jacob? Queenie?" I asked in both shock and excitement.

"NEWT! EMMA!" Jacob exclaimed before he ran up to us and pulled us into one great big hug, "God, it is so good to see you two crazy rule-breakers!"

"Jacob!" I laughed and hugged him back, seeing that daddy was slightly confused as to what was going on.

"We hope you both don't mind, but we let ourselves in- It's raining out there- cats and dogs! London's very cold!" Queenie said with a light laugh, her hair now slightly shorter than before.

Jacob eventually pulled away before I ran over to Queenie and gave her a hug. "I'm so glad you both are here! I mean, I'm surprised, but very glad!"

Queenie laughed and twirled me around a little. "Oh, we couldn't wait any longer to see you both. Plus, we have some good news!"

"Wait, wait, Jacob, you were supposed to be Oblivated." Daddy commented.

"I know!" Jacob exclaimed.

"So then what happened?" I asked, looking up at our Muggle friend.

"It didn't work! I mean, as your dad said, the potion only erases bad memories. I didn't have any! I mean, don't get me wrong, I had some ones. But this angel.." He looked over at Queenie in a loving way, "This over over here, she filled me in on all the bad parts, and here we are, I guess, huh?" Jacob explained with a smile.

"That's wonderful!" Newt exclaimed, overjoyed, hugging Jacob again.

"It's more than wonderful, daddy! It's fantastic!" I said with a laugh before looking around. If Queenie and Jacob were here, then shouldn't that mean that mommy was here. "Wait, where's Tina?"

I saw daddy's eyes widen in delight and he pulled away. "Is she here? Tina? Tina!" He called and looked around the living room for her.

"Oh, it's just us, honey. Just Jacob and I." Queenie explained.

"Oh." Was all daddy said. It was obvious that he was upset that she wasn't here. Maybe something came up and she couldn't come?

"Well, how about I make us something to eat?" Queenie offered with a sweet smile.

"Yes, please! I haven't had anything since this afternoon." I explained and took her hand, leading her to the kitchen with Daddy and Jacob following behind us.

"Oh, I could tell." She said with a light laugh and pointed to her head, reminding me that she could read minds.

Around a few minutes later, we were now in the kitchen/dining room, as Queenie was preparing us some potato soup. It was obvious to everyone that daddy was upset that Tina wasn't here. And I was too, but we had guests over, which were our old friends from New York. We couldn't be sad now! "Tina and I aren't talking." She said out loud as she finished the soup and handed a bowl to me.

"Wait, why?" Daddy and I asked together as I began to eat the soup, which was as good as her strudel was.

"Oh, well, you know, she found out about Jacob and I seeing each other and she didn't like it cause of the "law." Not allowed to date No-Majs, not allowed to marry them. Blah, blah, blah. Well, she was all in a tizzy, anyway, cause of you, Newt." She said and handed everyone else their bowls of soup.

I was sort of upset that mommy didn't like that Jacob and Queenie were seeing each other again. It shouldn't matter either they were of two different species; Love was love, after all. But then she brought up that she was mad because of daddy. "Why? What did he do?"

"Yes, what did I do?" Daddy added, rather confused of what he did this time.

"Oh! It was in Spellbound magazine. Here, I brought it for you both to read." She pointed her wand at the suitcase and the magazine flew towards us. On the cover, it read: "Beast Tamer Newt To Wed!" It also included a picture of daddy, Bunty, Leta, Uncle Theseus, and I all standing together at our book launch. Oh, Leta was there. And here I thought she was some random stranger at the book launch.

""Newt Scamander with fiancé, Leta Lestrange; along with his young daughter, Emma Scamander; brother, Theseus Scamander; and unknown woman."" Queenie read out loud.

"Oh, that's not good." I mumbled. The magazine was wrong! Uncle Theseus was the one that was going to marry Leta, not daddy! That's why Tina wasn't here and why she was upset at daddy. But was she upset at me? I didn't do anything wrong.

"No, no, Theseus is the one marrying Leta, not me." Daddy explained.

"Oh, oh dear. Well, see, Teen read that, and she started dating someone else. He's an Auror. His name's Achilles Tolliver." Queenie explained.

There was silence. Well, this was bad. My dream of having a mother in our small family was falling apart. I had to get Tina and daddy back together! There was no way that Bunty was ever gonna be my mommy! I then looked over and saw what Jacob was doing. He was eating in a rather sloppy way, humming to himself, and even tried to drink the salt. I couldn't tell if he was drunk or not.

Queenie took the salt shaker and put his glass in his hand. "Anyway, we're real exited to be here, you two. Well, this is a special trip for us. You see, Jacob and I are getting married!" She exclaimed and showed us the engagement ring on her finger. It was rather beautiful and it had a small Pearl in the middle of it.

"I'm marrying Jacob!" Jacob explained while pouring his drink all over his ear.

I blinked but smiled at the news, clapping my hands. Maybe Jacob was just very drunk and drank too much celebrate the fact that he was marrying Queenie before he came to see us. "Oh, that's amazing!"

"I know!" Queenie giggled before looking at daddy rather shocked. "What? I have not!"

"Wait, have not what?" I asked, looking back and forth at her and daddy confused.

"Will you stop reading my mind?" Daddy asked with a light growl in his voice, "Queenie, you've brought him here against his will. You've enchanted him!"

"Enchanted him? Wait, Queenie, did you-" I looked closely at Jacob and how he was behaving. It was obvious to me now that he wasn't drunk because I would be able to smell the alcohol on him. Queenie put a love spell on Jacob! That was why he was acting like this. "You put a love potion on him!"

"Oh, that is an outrageous accusation! Look at him! He's happy, he's so happy!" Queenie exclaimed.

"Oh, then you won't mind if I-" Daddy was got off as he drew his wand out again.

"No! Please don't!" Queenie yelled before jumping in front of Jacob and trying to shield him from us.

"Queenie, it's okay. Jacob really loves you and I can tell that he really wants to marry you. Daddy just wants to lift the enchantment off of him. He'll still love you, even without the enchantment." I told her sweetly.

Queenie looked at me for a moment before sighing and moved away from Jacob. "What you got there? Whatchu gonna do? Whatchu gonna do with that, Mr. Scamander?" Jacob asked with light giggles.

"Surgito!" Daddy exclaimed before waving his wand in of Jacob, which caused him to shake his head a couple of times. But after a few moments, Jacob was back to normal and was unenchanted now, looking around at his new surroundings.

"Hi Jacob! Congratulations on your engagement!" I exclaimed and hugged his arm.

"Emma? Wait what?" He looked at Queenie for a moment and she looked back at him rather hurt. With a sob, she grabbed her suitcase and ran out of our apartment. "Queenie, come back!" He gently pulled me off of his arm and ran after her.

"Well, that was a little anticlimactic." I commented.

"Very much so, yes." Daddy said and put his wand away.

To our surprise, Jacob came back. "It's very nice to see you two, by the way! Where am I right now?"

"Uh, London." Daddy replied.

"London, England." I added.

"Oh! Oh, great! I've always wanted to go here!" Jacob said in a frustrated tone before running after Queenie again, running out of the house.

Well, that didn't go very well at all.

 **Guess who's back? Back again! Hello everyone! It is I, your author of this story! I'm so sorry that I've been gone for so long and that I haven't updated in years. I've been very busy with school and being part of plays that I haven't had time. Thankfully, I'm on Christmas break so I can have all the free time in the world to write. Anyway, make sure that you all fav, commented, and follow if you guys wanna see more and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! I even have a surprise about Emma's real parents! See you soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer~ Do not own Fantastic Beasts: Crimes of Grindelwald**

Chapter Five: Emma's Real Family

I ran to the main window of the living room and watched as Queenie and Jacob argued in the street. She looked very upset and it wasn't long before she disapparated away, leaving Jacob alone as it began to rain outside. "Oh, I guess the wedding's off, daddy." I announced as I walked back to where daddy was.

"Oh. Well, nothing we can do now." He said before noticing a small piece of a postcard on the floor.

"What's that, daddy?" I asked.

"I don't know, my dear. But let's find out." He drew of his wand and pointed it at the piece of the postcard, "Papyrus Reparo." And with that, the postcard started to reconstitute itself into a whole as it floated into the air. It was a postcard of Paris.

I grabbed a hold of it and turned it around. ""My dear Queenie, what a beautiful city. I'm thinking of you. Tina."" I read aloud, "She's in Paris! She must be looking for Credence too!"

Daddy's eyes shined a bit of determination in them as he leaned down to me. "My dear, I want you to go upstairs and pack as much clothing, toys, books, and colored pencils as you can. We're leaving for Paris tonight."

I gasped in happiness. "Really? But, what about my home?" I asked and pulled the card out of my dress pocket.

Daddy bit his lip. "We'll go there first and then to Paris. Deal?" He stuck out his hand for us to shake.

I smiled and shook his hand, sealing the deal. "Deal!"

"Good. Now, go get packed up." He said and kissed my forehead gently before we both ran off into two different directions.

I ran up the stairs into my room, opening the door and grabbing my backpack from our previous adventure. I began to shove in as many clothes, toys, books, stuffed animals, and many other things into the never ending backpack. I then grabbed my coat and a white hat before seeing Harry, my stuffed owl, laying on my bed. "Harry, come on! We're going on an adventure!" I exclaimed and grabbed him before running back downstairs. But then I saw Jacob, who was soaking wet from the rain outside.

"Emma, where are you going?" He asked curiously.

"We're going on an adventure, Jacob!" I exclaimed before looking down at our basement. "You have all your memories back, right?"

Jacob blinked and shrugged. "Only the good ones, as I said before."

"Good. Then follow me!" I exclaimed and grabbed Jacob's hand, pulling him down into our basement enclosure to find daddy. We ran passed a bunch of our creatures in their habitats and I even saw a few signs that were left for Bunty. I sighed; Of course he had to leave signs for her.

Eventually, we found daddy in his basement office, which was right by the Niffler enclosure. I saw his case and there was a large moving picture of Tina that he had torn out of a newspaper. There was also a small moving picture of him and I during our boat ride to New York. I smiled at the two pictures. "Daddy, are you here?" I called.

"Right here, my dear!" He called and came into few, putting a few things into his case. "Queenie left a postcard. Tina's in Paris looking for Credence."

"Genius. Queenie's gonna go straight for Tina." Jacob exclaimed, "Okay, we're going to France. Hold on, I'll get my jacket."

"I've got it." Daddy said before he pointed his wand to the ceiling and suddenly, Jacob's coat, hat, and case dropped into the floor in front of us.

Jacob smiled, rather impressed. "Beautiful."

"Isn't it?" I asked with a giggle. "I hope you don't mind, Jacob, we'll be making a little stop somewhere first before we go to France"

"Okay. Where are we going?" He asked, putting on his coat and hat.

I smirked, putting on my coat, hat, and backpack while holding onto Harry. "What I believe to be the place I grew up in. The place where my parents raised me in."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Daddy asked as I pulled out the address and showed it to him. "Thankfully, that place is close to where we'll be leaving for Paris. Let's go then." And with that, we disapparated away. Thankfully, my stomach had gotten used to all this apparating and disapparating since New York.

The place where we ended up was a large black mansion. It was big and contained a ton of windows; It looked more like a castle than a mansion. I tilted my head. "Are you sure this is the place, daddy?"

"That's what it said on the card, my dear." Daddy said, taking my hand as the three of us walked to the door of the large mansion. I stood on my tiptoes and tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Well, thankfully, I have a mind full of spells that can-"

But before daddy could even cast a spell, Jacob kicked open the door and it instantly opened for the three of us. "Or you could just do that, yes." Daddy sighed but I just giggled. "Thank you, Jacob."

"No problem." Jacob smiled as the three of us walked inside the large and rather dark mansion. Daddy's wand lit up for us all to see the inside better. We saw a large sitting room contained with much more chairs, tables, and a rather large fire place with mold growing in the middle. There was also a large white piano in the center of the room and behind it was a large gold and black staircase that lead to the west wing and the east wing.

"Wow... This place is big." I commented.

"Hey Emma. Are these your parents?" Jacob called to me, looking at a portrait of a young couple.

Daddy and I walked over to the portrait and saw the young couple that stood perfectly still in the portrait. It was a young man and a young woman who stood by each other, but the woman was holding a rather small baby. The man in the portrait was rather handsome with brown hair, a clean shaven goatee, brown eyes that seemed hauntingly enchanting, and he even wore a clean red suit with a black tie and a lion crest on his tie. The woman, however, had long blonde hair with piercing green eyes, and wore a long white and green dress with a serpent choker around her neck. The baby that she held in her arms was rather small with pale skin and large brown eyes, which came from her father.

Daddy leaned up closer and shined his light on the bottom of the portrait. "There's an inscription on the bottom." He said and began to read aloud. ""The Edwards Family: Gael Michael Edwards, Samantha Christine Edwards, and... Emma Rose Edwards.""

My eyes widened as tears started to stream down my face. "These are my parents?" I asked and looked at them closely. I could see where I got my looks from; I could see that I had my father's eyes and hair, but I guess I looked more like my mother.

"Oh, my dear, don't cry." Daddy said as he kneeled down and hugged me tightly.

"I-I'm sorry, daddy, I-I guess I'm just happy to know w-who my real parents were.." I replied with a small laugh, wiping my tears away.

Daddy got out a small handkerchief and helped me wipe my tears away. "But now that we know now, we can uncover more stuff about your parents." He looked back up at the portrait, "For example, I can see that your father was a Gryffindor and your mother was a Slytherin."

I blinked and looked back up at them. They did wear the house colors and even had the animals of the house. But that only raised more questions; What house would I be in if I went to Hogwarts?"

"Hey, Emma!" Jacob called as he ran back over to us, holding up a rather large book. "I found something."

"What is that?" I asked and took the book, blowing off the dust that stained the cover. ""To Our Daughter."" It read in beautiful gold handwriting and there was even a crest of a snake and a lion curled together around a baby.

"My dear, it's nearly dark out. We should get some rest. Would you like to explore more or get some sleep?" Daddy asked me.

I looked back up at him and held the book tightly. "I think we've explored enough for today. I'd really like to go to bed now, please." I said honestly, knowing that I would probably continue my adventure of my old home in the morning.

Daddy nodded his head and sat down the case, opening it up for all of us. "Very well. Let's get to bed, shall we?"

"Me first! We all know how long it'll take me!" Jacob exclaimed before he began to struggle with getting himself inside of the case. But eventually, after a long time of pushing himself and struggling to get inside, we eventually fell into the case while daddy and I laughed, "I'm alright!"

"We'll be down there soon, Jacob." Daddy called as he began to climb down the case before looking up at me, "You've been very brave this whole time, Emma. I'm very proud of you."

I smiled softly, not knowing what I did that was so brave. "Thank you, daddy. I love you." I gave him a small kiss on the forehead.

Daddy smiled and kissed my forehead in return. "I love you too, my dear." And with that, he climbed down into the case and waited for me.

But before I climbed down into the case, I looked up at the large portrait of my real mother and father. I sighed and smiled up at them. "Goodnight, mother. Goodnight, father. I'm glad to have known you both." And with that, I went into the case and went to sleep with daddy and Jacob, unaware of the adventure that would come the next day.

 **Well, that was certainly a long chapter to do! I'm glad that I'm back in my writing mood and that I actually have free time to write and create what I wish. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed knowing a little about Emma's parents and what they looked like. I imagined Natalie Dormer playing Samantha and Jonathan Rhys Meyers as Gael. Perfect couple, am I right?**

 **Anyway, please make sure to fav, comment, and favorite if you guys wanna see more. For the next chapter, the real fun begins! Bye bye for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer~ Do not own Fantastic Beasts: Crimes of Grindelwald**

Chapter Six: Off to Paris We Go!

When dawn had finally came, I had decided to leave the case and go back to explore the mansion that I was born in. Daddy and Jacob were still fast asleep so I changed my clothes and went back upstairs to the mansion. I had put on a long sleeved olive green dress with brown pantie hose, a green bow, and brown boots. I also made sure to put on the necklace Dumbledore gave me just in case I needed it.

I climbed out of the case and arrived back up in the living room of the mansion. I could see the room so clearly now that the sun was out. I glanced up at the portrait of my real mother and father and shivered at the sight of them staring down at me. I walked past the piano and ran my fingers along some keys. I had always actually wanted to play the piano. Maybe I could ask daddy from some lessons.

I continued my journey until I walked into the dining room. It was a big room with a long table that could seat a hundred people. There were many cases full of dead and rotting plants and flowers and even the wallpaper was coming off.

I exited the dining room and decided to go explore upstairs, but I couldn't figure out which way I should go. So I followed my gut and went west. I saw a long hallway that held many windows and many different rooms. I soon found a door that had my name on it. Was this where my room was? I decided to investigate and opened the door.

To my surprise, my old room was all pink. It had a small crib for me, two rocking chairs beside the crib, a small changing station, a play area with all different kinds of toys, a wardrobe, a dresser, a bookshelf with different books from the Wizarding world and the muggle world, and above me was a small crystal chandelier. My mother and father must've put a lot of thought into my room for me.

I exited my old room and decided to go to the room across from mine. To my surprise, it was a large bedroom with a king sized bed. The room was all red and green and it held a vanity, a wardrobe, a bookshelf, a jewelry box, a dresser, a large mirror, a love seat, and a balcony. I walked over to the bed and felt the soft covers. This must be where my mother and father must have slept. I wish I could've known them better. Maybe the book that they left me could help me.

"Emma! Emma!" I heard daddy call for me from downstairs.

Oh no, they must have woken up already. I wish I could've had more time to investigate everything else. But we had to be leaving now for Paris. I quickly exited my parents' old room, closing the door behind me, and carefully ran down the stairs to see Jacob and daddy out of the case and ready to head off. "There you are, my dear. We thought you ran off." Daddy said seriously and hugged me, "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry, daddy, I just wanted to explore a little." I explained, hugging him tightly.

Daddy sighed and took my hand gently before picking up his case. "Alright, well, just please don't wander off again without telling me, alright?"

"I promise, daddy." I replied, though I'm pretty sure that I would be breaking that promise rather quickly. I began to walk to the door of the mansion to leave and I found myself staring back up at the portrait of my parents. "Goodbye." I whispered to them as we exited the Edwards Mansion.

The three of us then began to walk to where we were leaving to go to Paris. Thankfully, daddy said that it wasn't too far away from the mansion. Daddy soon cleared his throat and looked at Jacob. "Jacob, that man Tina's been seeing-"

"Hey, hey, don't worry! She's gonna see you and Emma and it'll be the five of us together, it'll be just like New York all over again. Don't worry about it." Jacob said positively.

"Yes, but he's an Auror, Queenie said?"

"Daddy, so what if he is? You're a beast tamer. You're ten times better than any old Auror." I exclaimed.

Daddy gave a small smile at me. "Thank you, my dear." He then sighed, "What do you both think I should say to her, if we see her?"

"Oh, well, it's best not to plan these things. You know, you just say whatever comes to you in the moment." Jacob explained.

"Well... She does have eyes just like a salamander." Daddy said reminiscently.

"How about we don't say that?" I asked cautiously. I didn't know much about romance or dating, because of my age, but saying that someone has eyes like a salamander was probably not the most romantic thing in the world.

"Nah, look, you just tell her that you missed her. Right, and then you and Emma came all the way to Paris to find her. She'll love that, especially since you brought Emma with you. And then, tell her that you're losing sleep at night for thinking of her. Just don't say anything about no salamanders, all right?" Jacob asked.

"Right. Okay." Was all daddy could say. I could tell he was confused.

"But hey, it's gonna be alright. We're in this together, pal. Okay, Emma and I are gonna help you out. We're gonna help you find Tina, find Queenie, and then we'll all be happy again. Just like old times. Right, Emma?" Jacob asked me with a smile.

"Right!" I agreed before we all spotted a slightly sinister looking man on the edge of the cliff wearing black tattered robes and in front of him was a rather old and rusty bucket. This was the portkey tout that daddy hired to help us get to Paris.

"Who's this guy?" Jacob asked.

"He's the only way Emma and I can leave the country without documentation. Now, you don't suffer from motion sickness, do you?" Daddy asked our muggle friend.

"Well, I don't do well on boats." He replied.

"Well, then it's a good thing we're not traveling on a boat then, Jacob." I said with a small wink, leaving Jacob confused as to how we were traveling to Paris.

"Stir your stumps! It leaves in one minute!" The tout announced to us before holding out his hand to daddy, "Fifty galleons."

"No, we said thirty." Daddy argued.

"Thirty to go to France, twenty not to tell anyone I seen Newt Scamander and little Emma Scamander leaving the country illegally." The tout argued back.

I sighed. "Just pay him, daddy. You know how stubborn people like him are." Daddy looked down at me and sighed before handing the man the fifty galleons.

The tout grinned at the money in his hand. "Price of fame, pal." He then checked his watch, "Ten seconds."

Daddy then picked up the rusty old bucket before taking my hand. I then held out my free hand to Jacob. "Hold tightly onto my hand, Jacob."

Jacob looked nervously before taking my hand and suddenly, we were pulled away from the cliff into thin air. It only took us a few seconds to appear in front of the Place Cachée. We quickly walked to a large green statue of a robed woman. I looked up to see Jacob being rather pale, sweaty, and gripping the bucket tightly. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"I didn't like that portkey." He commented.

"I'm afraid you'll have to get used to it. Follow me, you two." Daddy said before pointing his wand at the French policeman, "Confundus." And with that, the French policeman lurched as though drunk, blinked, and shook his head before giggling and ran off away from off. "Come on, that should wear off in a few minutes."

The statued woman opened her robes to us and we all ran inside, only to find ourselves in a rather colorful street. I gasped and looked around the France Diagon Alley, which I had read a lot about. There were so many places I wished to see, but that would have to happen another time.

"Appare vestigium!" Daddy exclaimed as he pointed his wand to the street. Suddenly, the tracking spell materialized into a swirl of gold, which illuminated graces of the recent magical activity that had happened in the square. He then pointed his wand to the case, "Accio Niffler!" The case then burst open and our old pal, the adult Niffler, jumped out. "Get looking."

"What's he going to do, daddy?" I asked.

"He's going to look for Tina's footprints, my dear. To see if she's been here." He explained as we examined all the scenes that took place just last night.

"Daddy, look! It's a Kappa!" I exclaimed and pointed to the famous Japanese water demon.

We then looked over to see that the Niffler was now sniffing the place where some footprints were now. "Tina? Tina!" Daddy exclaimed before looking down at the ground and then leaned down, beginning to lick the pavement.

"And now we're licking the dirt now." Jacob commented.

"Daddy, that's disgusting!" I screeched, gagging a little.

Daddy ignored us as he then stood up and placed his wand to his ear. His eyes then widened before he pointed his wand at the street again. "Revelio!" Soon enough, gigantic paw marks were revealed all over the pavement.

"Newt, what made those?" Jacob asked worriedly.

"A Zouwu. It's a Chinese creature. They are incredibly fast and incredibly powerful. They can travel a thousand miles in a day... And this one could take you from one part of Paris to the next in a single leap.

"Wow. Do you think that Tina was here too?" I asked before seeing the Niffler sniffing around more shining footprints. Daddy and I ran over to him as I picked him up. "Good boy!"

"Tina was here. She stood her. She has incredibly narrow feet, haven't you both noticed?" Daddy exclaimed with a worried look upon his face.

"Can't say that I have." Jacob replied.

"Neither have I." I added.

We then saw a vision of a man. He was dark skinned and dressed rather well. "Someone came towards her." He then pointed to a feather that was on the street, pointing his wand at the feather. "Avenseguim!" Suddenly, the feather turned like the needle of a compass and pointed into a random direction. "Follow the feather!"

"What?" Jacob asked.

"You heard him! We have to follow the feather." I repeated. I quickly put he Niffler back into the case and handed it to daddy as we all began to follow the feather. I looked up to see that Jacob was still holding the bucket. "Jacob, put the bucket down!"

"Huh? Oh, right, right!" Jacob quickly sat down the bucket as we all followed where the feather was leading us. Hold on, mommy, we're gonna find you and we'll all be one happy family again.

 **Merry Christmas, everyone! I know, kind of early for an update, but I figured that you all could use a little present of this holiday season! I also wanted to wish you all a Merry Christmas and if you don't celebrate Christmas, then happy holidays!**

 **Anyway, please make sure to fav, comment, or follow if you guys want to see more and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Bye bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer~ Do not own Fantastic Beasts: Crimes of Grindelwald**

Chapter Seven: The Taming of the Zouwu

A few hours later of trying to find the feather's owner, Jacob and I were rather hungry. Like, seriously hungry. So, we asked daddy if we could get something to eat and we soon stopped at a French café to save a small snack and something to drink. Daddy and Jacob got some coffee while I got a small hot chocolate and a chocolate filled croissant. We even trapped the feather, who was still moving around, under a small glass dome.

While eating, a noticed a pair of lovers who were laughing over their own cups of coffee. It reminded me a little of Queenie and Jacob and how they behaved that first night in New York. What was crazy to me was that I had a thought of if my real parents ever laughed over coffee before I was born. Did they ever go on dates? Did they ever laugh together? And then another crazy thought came into my mind... Would I ever experience love in my crazy life?

"You know what I miss about Queenie? Everything. I even miss the stuff that drove me nuts. Like the mind reading.." Jacob sighed and looked at the both of us, seeing that I was paying attention but daddy was trying to find the man that the feather belonged to, "I was lucky to have someone like her even interested in anything I thought. You know what I mean?"

I shook my head at Jacob, not really understanding romantic love before seeing that daddy still wasn't paying attention. I sighed and gently tapped his shoulder. He then jumped and looked at us. "Sorry?"

"I was saying, you're sure the guy is here that we're looking for?" Jacob asked.

"Definitely. The feather says so." Daddy replied.

I looked down at the feather before seeing it pointing to a random direction. I looked at the direction and saw that it was pointing to a well dressed black man with a plain hat. "I think I found him." I exclaimed.

Daddy and Jacob blinked and looked at the man that I pointed out to be the man. Daddy lifted up the glass dome as the feather flew back over to his hat. "That's definitely him." Daddy said as we all got up from our table and followed the man.

"Umm... Excuse me, Monsieur?" I asked, tugging his shoulder. The man looked down at me with a confused look. "Bonjour, sir. We have couple of questions for you."

"Umm, yes, we were... We were actually just wondering if you'd come across a friend of ours?" Daddy asked.

"Her name is Tina Goldstein." Jacob added.

The man blinked and gave a small laugh. "Monsieurs, Madame, Paris is a large city."

"She's an Auror. When Aurors go missing, the ministry tend to come looking, so.. No, now I suppose it would probably be better if we just report her absence-" Daddy was about to walk away before the man stopped him.

"Wait, wait, is she tall? Dark, rather-" The man was cut off by the three of us.

"Intense?" Jacob asked.

"Motherly?" I asked

"Beautiful?" Daddy asked.

Jacob blinked and looked at the both of us. "Yeah, that's what I meant to say- She's very- Very pretty- And very motherly-"

"She's intense too." Daddy said awkwardly.

"Intense, motherly, beautiful, all those things." I said with a small laugh.

"I think I saw someone like this last night. Perhaps if I showed you where?" The man asked.

"If you wouldn't mind. That would be lovely." Daddy agreed.

"Sure. Follow me." The man said as he lead the way. The three of us looked up at each other before daddy took my hand and we followed him around for a long while. I don't know why, but I didn't trust this man. I just hoped he knew where mommy was.

After a long while, the man eventually led us to his hideout, which was pitch black and I could hear water dripping above us. The man then showed us a room where a bunch of information on the walls shined above a sleeping figure. "Tina?" Daddy called.

The figure awoke and stood up, looking at the three of us. It was Tina! She was alright! "Newt! Emma!" She called to us rather joyful.

"Mommy!" I exclaimed and ran to her, hugging her rather tightly. I felt her arms wrap around me tightly. Our family was back together.

"Expelliarmus!" Yelled the man who had helped us. I looked up to see that he had gotten a hold of daddy's wand and bars had formed across the door, imprisoning us in the rather large cell. We all ran to the door and looked at the man who had now betrayed us, "My apologies, Mr. Scamander! I shall return and release you, your daughter, and your friends when Credence is dead.

My eyes widened. He was one of the people that was trying to kill Credence. I knew something was fishy about this man. "Kama, wait!" Tina called to him.

"You see, either he dies.. Or I do." Kama said before clapping a hand over his eyes, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" He jerked around a little before sliding to the floor, unconscious.

"Well, that's not the best start to a rescue attempt." Daddy commented.

"This was a rescue attempt? You've just lost me my only lead!" Tina exclaimed rather angrily before looking at me, "I don't blame you though, Emma." I smiled at that.

"Well, how was the interrogation going before we turned up?" Daddy asked innocently. Tina gave him a dark look, obvious that she wasn't in the best mood.

"Guys, look!" Jacob exclaimed as he pointed to where Pickett was successfully picking at the lock before the bars swung up, setting us free.

"Well done, Pickett!" Daddy exclaimed before looking at Tina, "You need this man, you say?"

"Yeah, I think this man knows where Credence is, Mr. Scamander." Tina said as we all bended over the unconscious Kama.

Wait, we're going back to Mr. Scamander? Oh wait, this was because of the mix up with Theseus marrying Leta, not daddy. That's why she was mad at him. But it was a good thing she wasn't mad at me. Suddenly, an earth-shattering roar was heard above us. "I think that might be the Zouwu, daddy." I commented.

"I believe so, my dear." Daddy agreed before taking my hand, grabbing his wand, and disapparating us out of the hideout.

We then apparated to the middle of the Parisian Bridge, where we spotted the Zouwu was stalking whoever it say and all the people that were running away from it. Daddy held tightly onto the case with one hand and held onto my hand with his other hand.

"Newt, Emma, get out of there!" Jacob called to us, off to the side with Tina and the unconscious Kama.

"It's okay, Jacob! We have a plan!" I yelled to him before looking up at my daddy, "We have a plan, right?"

Daddy smiled at me. "What kind of father would I be if I didn't have a plan?" He then slowly put down his case and opened it. I looked up to see the Zouwu was snarling at us and then began to run towards us.

"What are you doing?" I asked in sheer fright.

"I have an idea, my dear. It's crazy, but it will work." Daddy whispered before finally pulling out a cat toy, showing it to the Zouwu. The creature stopped in its tracks and blinked its large eyes at them. He shook it gently in front of the creature.

The Zouwu's tail twitched before it then began to run right towards us. Daddy just smiled before dropping the cat toy into the case, the Zouwu falling in with it. I then ran in front of the case and quickly shut it tightly. I looked up at him and gave a small glare, standing up and handing him the case. "You owe me big time."

Daddy laughed softly. "Don't I always?" He asked before kissing my forehead gently. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the card from Dumbledore flew out of his coat pocket and flew off. "I guess we should follow that card?"

Tina and Jacob, who were still carrying the unconscious Kama, all held onto the two of us before disapparating away to where the card was. I hope it led us somewhere safe that had a bed and some food.

 **And that's chapter seven, everyone! I can't tell you how long it has taken me to write this chapter! And I know Christmas is over and I have a feeling that this story is almost over too. But soon, the new year will be coming too! And don't worry, the next chapter is gonna include a better look at the book that Emma's parents left her and you'll also know even more about them! But in the meantime, please make sure to fav, follow, or review if you guys wanna see more and I'll see you guys very soon! Bye bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer~ Do not own Fantastic Beasts: Crimes of Grindelwald**

Chapter Eight: The Dance of the Lion and the Snake

The next morning eventually came as I had awoken once again in my bed. After we had faced the Zouwu and gotten to the safe house, everyone has decided that it was best for us all to get a good night sleep before tomorrow. I had a feeling that tomorrow would be our last day here and we still hadn't found Credence, Grindelwald, or Queenie! But at least we found Tina and we were finally going to get questions today.

I had decided to change out of my pajamas and put on a black dress with a white collar, black boots, and a black bow. It wasn't what I normally wore, but I had grown on the dark color. After I changed, I looked around to try and find daddy, since we had both stayed the night in the case. On his bed, I found a note.

'Emma, I've went off to tame the Zouwu. I shall be back soon. There's a few biscuits on the counter by your bed if you get hungry. I love you. From, Daddy.' Was all the note said.

I smiled a little before grabbing a few biscuits and ate them. I hadn't had anything since last night and I was rather hungry. Maybe we could grab some more food before we explored today. Speaking of exploring, I saw the old book that my parents had given to.

I hadn't opened the book since I first got it. I was too afraid of what was inside it. I bit my lip before making up my mind, grabbing the book and sitting on my bed, holding Harry tightly in my arms. "Get ready, Harry. We're gonna see what's inside."

And without any hesitation, I opened the book to the first page. To my surprise, it just said: 'To our darling baby, from us.' I turned the page again. This time, it was a note from my father first.

'Dear Emma, I fear that my nightmares maybe coming true and your father and I don't have too long to live. I haven't slept in a few days because of these terrible dreams and I pray that your mother doesn't worry about me. Right now, as I wrote this, I'm watching you sleep in your crib holding your stuffed animals and sucking your thumb. You are such a little angel when you sleep. Then again, you're an angel all the time. It's hard to believe that your mother and I made you; Our perfect little girl. I have no doubt that your mother will be coming to check on you soon and will find me here, so I must write quickly. I leave this book to you, my sweet girl, in the hopes that you will see the memories of how your mother and I met and how you changed our lives. Please never forget that your mother and I love you very much and whoever is going to raise you when we are gone, may they raise you well and may they protect you. Love, your father and your mother."

I could feel tears already swelling up in my eyes as I took another deep breath and turned the page. Suddenly, right before my eyes, magic colors started to swirl around me and Harry. Suddenly, i found myself in the middle of a train, still sitting on my bed, before watching a scene take place between two children, who were older than me, who were passing each other and were unaware of the other person. Suddenly, the two knocked into each other and glared at each other for a moment.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" The brown haired boy, who had a thick Irish accent, growled at the girl.

"Me?! Why don't you watch where you're going?! I was having such a wonderful time before you bumped into me!" The blonde haired girl snapped back.

"No, you bumped into me!"

"No, no, no, you bumped into me!"

The argument m went on for a while until the two decided to start hitting and psychically fighting each other, causing people to try and break them up.

"Don't think this is the end for you, you stupid girl!" The boy yelled.

"Oh, you better watch yourself, you Irish trash! For I am Samantha Winchester and I will destroy you!" The girl announced.

Samantha Winchester? Then the boy must be Gael Edwards, my father! Wait, does that... These two were my real mother and father? There was no way! These two hated each other!

The scene magically changed as the page turner by itself, revealing a bunch of students crowded around first years at Hogwarts, who were being sorted into their houses. The blonde girl, my mother, walked up and say onto the stool as the Sorting Hat was placed upon her head. After a few seconds of thinking, the sorting hat yelled: "Slytherin!"

Samantha smirked and got off the stool while a teacher took the hat off for her. She walked to the Slytherin table but not before passing Gael, bumping his shoulder fatherly roughly before sitting down at the Slytherin table.

Gael growled at her before he walked to the stool, the Sorting Hat already placed on his head. Seconds of silence passed before the hat shouted: "Gryffindor!"

So, father was in Gryffindor and mother was a Slytherin. Daddy had always told me that Gryffindors and Slytherins hated each other, as proven in past Quidditch games and other times in the past. But then how had they fallen in love then if they hated each other?

My question was answered when the scene then changed to where I was in some sort of office. I saw the headmaster of Hogwarts standing in front of my mother and father, who were much older now and covered in bruises and all blooded up. They looked like they were now in their fifth year, at least that's what I guessed.

"This has gone on for long enough, you two! Gael, I expected more from you. And Samantha, you're too smart to be behaving in such a manner as this." The headmaster said in a rather disappointed tone.

"Headmaster, it's not my fault! He decided to come up to me and start giving me problems, and I defended myself-" My mother began, pushing back a piece of her long blonde hair.

"Defended yourself?! Are you kidding me?! The only reasons I was giving you problems is because you decided to shot the-"

"That's enough!" The headmaster yelled, slamming his hands on his desk, causing mother and father to jump and look at him rather shocked, "I have had it with the two of your arguing over and over again! As punishment for your battle in the Great Hal and almost endangering some students, you two are sentenced to detention for two months."

Mother and father glared at each other for moment as I sighed to myself. The scenes seemed to change a few times as I watched my real parents spending time with each other in their detention times. Talking to each other, playing around with spells, and even playing silly games to pass the time since there wasn't a teacher in the room with them.

Suddenly, the rapid scene changes stopped when I saw mother and father standing together under a snowy tree. It seemed that time had passed because it looked like they were now in their seventh year together. They were laughing together before Gael looked down at Samantha rather lovingly. "I want to give you something."

"And what's that?" Samantha asked.

"You have to close your eyes first."

She laughed in confusion. "What? Why?"

"Will you just do it, please? It's a surprise!"

She sighed and closed her eyes. "Fine, fine. But this better be a good surprise."

"Oh, it will be." And with that, Gael placed his hands on her cheeks and pulled her into a eater deep kiss. I smiled at the scene, though I wanted to gag a little because kissing was really gross. But at least my mother and father were finally happy together.

The scene changed together and suddenly, I was back at the mansion. But it wasn't as old or abandoned as before. It was bright and lively and there were so many people in the room. Suddenly, horns were sounded from the stairs as everyone looked up and saw my mother and father standing there together, arms locked tightly.

"May I present: Gael Michael Edwards and his wife, Samantha Christine Edwards!" An announcer exclaimed as the whole room applauded for them. I joined the applause as well, figuring that the two had gotten married.

The two walked down the stairs and onto the living room, which had been cleared out and began to dance with one another. The dancing was in sync and it looked rather beautiful. And the way that they looked at each other... I could tell it was love.

The dancing seemed to last for almost an hour as I couldn't help and sway my head to the sweet music that played.

The music eventually stopped as my parents pulled away from each other and bowed to each other in a romantic way, the crowd applauding them again. I applauded as well before the scene changed again. I was now in my parents old room as they laid by each other, holding a small baby in their arms. I looked over and saw that.. The baby was me! Oh my goodness, I was so small!

"What shall we name her, my love?" My father asked, petting my baby cheeks.

"Well, I promised my mother that I would name my daughter after her when I was young." My mother replied, "Emma, was her name."

"Emma. Yes, I love that. Emma Rose Edwards."

"Rose? Why is her middle name 'Rose?'"

"Because like a rose, I have a feeling that she will blossom into something beautiful. Just like her mother."

My mother smiled happily as she and my mother looked at each other lovingly. "I love you, Gael."

"And I love you too, Samantha." And with that, they shared a passionate kiss together while my mother held me in her arms.

Tears started to stream down my face again as I tried wiping them away. We looked so happy together.. It broke my heart to know that I would never get to know them or see them again.

"Emma! Emma!" I heard someone call to me. I gasped; It was daddy's voice. I quickly closed the book as the scene faded away and I was back inside the shack as daddy entered the room. "Emma! Oh, you're awake!"

"H-hi daddy! Umm, how was training with the Zouwu?" I asked, trying to wipe away my tears rather quickly as I held the book in my arms.

"Well, she was rather rough and did not take kindly to me. But once I freed her from the chains, she started to trust me. I remained me a little of how-" Daddy cut himself off when he saw my face, "My dear, have you been crying?"

"Wh-what? No, no, it's just that I sort of tripped and fall into the floor! You know how-" I stopped myself when I saw daddy raise an eyebrow at me, not believing me. I sighed and showed him the book. "The book. It showed me how my real mother and father fell in love and had me. I just.. I wish I could've met them."

Daddy walked over to me and held me in his arms as I began to cry again. "I'm sure wherever they are, they're smiling down at you and are so proud of you, my dear."

I sniffed and hugged my daddy tightly. Yes, I did miss my real parents and I wished that they were here. But then... I would've never been on this incredible journey and I would've never met the wonderful person that is my adoptive father, Newt Scamander. I couldn't have asked for a better person to be my true father. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, my little beast."

 **Guess who's back! Back again! Liz is back! Tell your friends! Hi everyone! I hope that you all had a good holiday and I hope your new year is going very well! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but don't worry, it's because I've been working hard on this thing! So make sure to leave a review, a favorite, or a follow if I you guys wanna see more and I'll see you all soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer~ Do not own Fantastic Beasts: Crimes of Grindelwald**

Chapter Nine: The Calling

After I was done crying, Daddy and I exited the case to the safe house. We saw Jacob in the middle of the room with Tina, who was sitting in a chair reading in a book while Kama laid unconscious in the rather large looking chair. "Hi Tina!" I exclaimed happily.

Tina just smiled up at me. "Hello Emma."

Daddy cleared his throat and started talking to Tina awkwardly. "The Zouwu has responded well to the Dittany. She was born to run, you see. I think she's just lacking in confidence-"

Tina sighed before standing up, pocketing the book in her coat pocket. "Mr. Scamander, do you and Emma have anything in your case that might help this man? I need to question him. I think he knows who Credence is. The scars on his hang suggest an-"

"Unbreakable vow. Yeah, I noticed that too." Daddy said rather quickly.

I looked between them before looking back over at Kama. "Well, come on then. Let's investigate him."

Daddy smiled down at me before pulling out his wand. "Lumos." He whispered before his wand tip lit up rather brightly. He the leaned down and gently opened one of Kama's eyes before he and Tina both jumped.

"What? What is it?" I asked, not having seen what was inside his eye. I looked down, seeing a small trace of a tentacle inside the man's eye.

"There must be a water dragon in that sewer- they carry these parasites, you see." Daddy explained to Tina.

"Okay.. Umm.. Jacob!" I called to our muggle friend.

"Yeah?" Jacob asked as he came over to the four of us.

"In daddy's case, in the pocket, you'll find a pair of tweezers. Could you grab them for us, please?"

"Tweezers?"

"They're thin and pointy-" Daddy tried explaining.

"Thin, little pointy things." Tina also added.

"Yes, I know what tweezers are." Jacob grumbled before he walked to the case and eventually grabbed the tweezers, handing them to daddy.

"You girls may not want to watch this." Daddy warned.

"I can handle it." Tina commented.

"I've seen worse things, daddy. I can handle it too." I said bravely.

Daddy nodded before opening Kama's eyes again before catching the tentacle that was in Kama's eye. I felt myself trying so hard not to throw up. He then pulled out a spindly, waterborne spider

"There we go. Jacob, will you take that for me." Daddy asked as he handed the creature to Jacob.

Our muggle friend looked at the spindly water creature with disgust. "Ew! Calamari!"

"I don't think that that's calamari, Jacob." I commented, swallowing a bit of my vomit.

"I must kill him..." Kama muttered, looking rather sweaty and looked like he was trying to wake up.

"Who? Do you mean Credence?" I questioned before he fell right back to being unconscious.

"It may take him a few hours to recover. The parasite's poison is quite strong." Daddy explained.

Tina sighed angrily and grabbed her coat. "I'll have to go to the ministry with what I've got." She explained, "It was nice to see you again, Mr. Scamander. Goodbye, Emma."

"Wait, wait! Tina!" I yelled and tried to run after her with Jacob and daddy, who grabbed the case and our coats. But it was too late as the door shut behind her.

"You didn't mention salamanders, did you?" Jacob asked to daddy.

"No! She just.. Ran. I don't know.." Daddy said, running a hand through his hair rather upset.

"So you chase after her!" Jacob exclaimed firmly.

"Well, if you say so!" I shrugged, grabbed my coat, and ran after Tina onto the street again. "Tina, come back!"

"Emma!" Daddy called after me before we both caught up with Tina.

"Tina, please, just listen to me and daddy, we can-"

"Mr. Scamander, Emma, I need to go talk to the ministry and I know how you both feel about Aurors-" Tina tried to explain before daddy cut her off.

"I may have been a little strong in the way that I expressed myself in that letter-"

"What was the exact phrase? "A bunch of careerist hypocrites"?!"

Okay, that was true for some people, I had to agree. "I'm sorry, but I can't admire people whose answer to everything that they fear or misunderstand is "kill it"!"

"I'm an Auror and I don't-"

"Oh my god! The reason you're different is because you've gone middle head!" I yelled, the two of them stopping in their tracks to look at me.

"Excuse me?" Tina asked in confusion.

I sighed, calming down a little. "It's an expression derived from the three heads of the Runespoor. The middle one is the visionary. Every Auror in Europe wants Credence dead expect for you. You've gone middle head."

Daddy blinked and looked up at Tina softly. "S-she's got a point, you know."

Tina blinked and looked down at me, "And who else uses that expression, Emma?"

"I think just me and daddy, but you can use it too if you want." I replied, causing Tina to giggle a little.

But the happiness ended when we saw the large black banners that were wrapping themselves around the buildings, traveling slowly along the many building around us. Not many people could see it, but the people that stopped in their tracks. We walked into the middle of the road, watching the silk black banners surrounding the many buildings. I could even see the emblem of a white Raven appear on one of the windows.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"It's Grindelwald. He's calling his followers." Tina explained, "It's too late. Grindelwald's come for Credence. He might already have him."

"No! I refuse to believe that. We can probably still get to him! We just have to find him." I said hopefully.

Daddy suddenly grabbed a hold of mine and Tina's hand and began to pull us along down the street as the black banners along the buildings started to disappear. "Where are we going?" Tina asked.

"The French Ministry of Magic." Daddy replied.

"But daddy, that's the last place that Credence would go!" I interjected.

"There's a box hidden at the Ministry safe, my dear. It's a box that can tell us who Credence is."

"A box? What are you talking about?" Tina asked in wild confusion.

"Trust me." Was all daddy said with a rather hopeful but serious look on his face before he continued to lead us along the sidewalk.

I held onto daddy's hand as we quickly walked. I always trusted daddy, whether it was a matter of life or death. And if this box could tell us where Credence was or who is then, then I had to have hope that it was safe in the French ministry. I also hoped that we wouldn't get caught in too much trouble.

 **Oh, but you will, Emma! HAHAHA! Sorry, got carried away. I know that this chapter wasn't very exciting, but I promise that they others will be very soon! In the meantime, leave a fav, follow, or comment if you guys want to see more and I'll see you guys very soon! Bye bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer~ Do not own Fantastic Beasts: Crimes of Grindelwald**

Chapter Ten: Eye of the Salamander

Tina, daddy, and I had eventually arrived at the Place De Furstemberg. Well, actually, we were in a nearby alleyway, but we were close to it. We looked over at the square where earlier we had seen a birdcage like elevator that led to the French Ministry.

"The box we need is in the ancestral records room. So, three floors down." Daddy explained before pulling out a tiny bottle.

"Is that Polyjuice?" Tina asked.

"Just enough to get me inside." Daddy replied before he looked down at his coat, finding a stray hair on his shoulder. He dropped into the opened bottle and drank it all. To our surprise, he turned into Uncle Theseus, but he still wore his normal clothing.

"Daddy, why are you going as Uncle Theseus?" I asked.

"Because, my dear, we're still not supposed to be in Paris. And I have no doubt that Theseus in here looking for us." Daddy said before looking down at me. He opened the case a little and pulled out a big hat, putting it on my head so it would cover my face. "There we go."

"I feel ridiculous." I commented in a monotone voice.

Daddy let out a small chuckle before he closed the case, taking mine and Tina's hands again as we ran to the elevator. After a short ride down, we made it inside the Ministrère Des Affaires Magiques, or the French Ministry of Magic. It was really pretty down here, it's a shame I didn't find time to enjoy it.

The three of us all ran down a corridor lined with all different types of pictures, but I could see that the Polyjuice potion was wearing off on daddy. "Daddy, the potion's wearing off." I whispered urgently.

"Yes, I know, my dear. We need to hurry." Daddy whispered back before turning to Tina, "I don't suppose you can disapparate on Ministry premises in France, can you?"

"No." Tina replied.

"Pity." He mumbled before the potion completely wore off, revealing himself again.

"Daddy, the potion!"

"Yes, I know, I know there's-"

It was too late. As soon as the potion wore off, every portrait along the corridor turned to daddy before an alarm sounded. "Emergency! Emergency! A tracked wizard, New Scamander, and an underage witch, Emma Scamander, have entered the department of magic!"

"Newt! Emma!" We looked over to see Uncle Theseus. Oh no, this wasn't good.

Daddy instantly took my hand as us and Tina ran as fast as we could away from my uncle. "That's your brother?" Tina asked.

"Yes! I think I may have mentioned in my letters we have quite a complicated relationship-" Daddy said quickly.

"He and I don't! We have a great relationship!" I added with pride before throwing off my large hat in order to stop him. However, my uncle just dodged it.

"NEWT! EMMA! STOP!" Uncle Theseus yelled to us, hot on our trail. But we had already arrived through a second door, which led to the mailroom. We ran past two elderly porters who were pushing mail arts across the circular room.

"Does he want to kill you both?" Tina asked again.

"Me, frequently. Emma, never!" Daddy replied.

"Which is lucky for me, I think." I commented.

"NO!" Uncle Theseus then sent a curse after us, which sent the mail cart boxes flying after us.

Thankfully, Tina quickly blocked the spell before the boxes hit us. "He needs to control his temper!"

"Daddy says I get my temper from him." I said.

"I can see that." Tina turned and pointed her wand at Uncle Theseus. Suddenly, he slammed down into a high chair that she conjured out of nowhere. With his hands bonded to the chair, Uncle Theseus then flew backwards on the chair into the meeting room, where he was then slammed into the wall.

"I think that might have been the best moment of my life." Daddy said in awe.

"It was pretty cool. I have a feeling we won't let him live it down though." I said with a smirk.

Daddy and Tina laughed before they each took my hand and we all sprinted on. After a while of sprinting, we arrived in the Records Room Atrium, which was in front of the towering Art Nouveau doors carved to resemble trees. A very old woman behind a desk barred the way of the entrance. When she saw us, she smiled rather creepily.

"Puis-je vous aider?" The old woman asked.

"Er-yes, this is Leta Lestrange. And I'm her-" Daddy tried explaining before Tina cut him off.

"Fiancé."

"And I'm their adopted daughter." I added.

There was a moment of awkwardness between all of us as the woman lifted up an ancient book to the desk and opened it. She skimmed through it before looking back up at us. "Allez-y."

"Merci." Tina whispered.

"Thank you." Daddy added.

"Very much!" I chirped.

The woman bowed her head as the three of us went through the doors into the records room. "Tina, about that fiancée business-" Daddy spoke.

"Sorry, yeah, I have should congratulated you-"

We were cut off when the large doors shut behind us, plunging us into a rather dark room. "Lumos." Whispered Tina before her wand lit up, revealing the room we were in.

To our surprise, we saw an extraordinary acre of shelved stretches away, all carved to look like trees, so it looked like we were in a forest. "Lestrange!" I yelled, seeing if Leta's shelf would reveal itself to us. But nothing happened.

"Guess we better get looking." Tina said as we all set off to find Leta's shelf. "Tina- About Leta-" Daddy tried speaking again.

"Yes, I've just said, I'm very happy for you and Emma that-"

"Yeah, well, don't." He said as he stopped walking, causing Tina and I to look up at him, "Please, don't be happy. Uh, no, no, I'm sorry. I don't.. Uh, obviously, I- Obviously, I want you to be. And I hear that you are now. Uh, which is wonderful. Sorry- What I'm trying to say is, I want you to be happy, but don't be happy that I'm happy, because I'm not... I'm not engaged." Well, at least he was trying.

"What?" Was all Tina said.

I sighed, know I would have to take over. "In the magazine, they made a mistake. My uncle Theseus is the one marrying Leta Lestrange, not daddy. He's going to be the best man and I'm going to be the flower girl, at least that's what he promised."

Tina looked like she was trying to understand. "So, does he think that Newt's here to win her back?" She looked up at him, "Are you here to win her back?"

"No, no, of course not! He doesn't like Leta! I mean, I guess he does, but not in that way. I think it's just better if you hear what he has to say." I looked up at daddy with a smile. "Go on, daddy, tell her how you feel."

"Well, I, umm..." Daddy's whole face flushed before he cleared his throat and pulled out a picture of Tina from his breast pocket. "I got this- I mean, it's just a picture of you from the paper, but it's interesting because your eyes in newsprint... See, in reality, they have this effect in them, Tina... It's like fire in water, in dark water. I've only ever seen that in..."

"Salamanders. He's saying that you have eyes like a salamander." I finished.

"Salamanders?" She asked, looking up at daddy for a moment. The two seemed to be lost in each other's eyes, I couldn't help but smile. I guess Jacob was wrong.

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard as the doors of the records room flew open. It seemed that someone had entered the room with us. "Come on, let's find that shelf." Tina said seriously as we continued to journey. Shame, they were so close to making up.

After a few seconds, the giant trees started to shift around us. Daddy grabbed Tina and I as the Lestrange tree flew towards us. "Get on!" He exclaimed as we all quickly grabbed hold of the shelf and held on tightly.

"Circumrota." Exclaimed Leta's voice. Oh no, she was here.

Soon, the shelf tower turned as the three of us came face to face with Leta Lestrange once again. She smiled once she saw Newt and I. "Hello, Newt."

"Hello, Leta." Daddy replied awkwardly.

"Hello again, Emma."

"Hello again, Leta." I said happily.

"Hi." Tina awkwardly said. Oh goodness, Leta and Tina finally met. What would happen now?

The question had been answered as the old woman entered the room with us, surrounded by a growling pack of Matagots who were at her side.

"What kind of cats are those?" Leta asked rather scared.

"Those aren't cats, they're Matagots. They're spirit familiars. They guard the Ministry, but they won't hurt you unless-" Daddy was cut off again.

In a moment of panic, Lets fired a spell at one of the Matagots. "Stupefy!" She yelled, but the spell onto multiplied the Matagot and caused it to get more aggressive.

"Unless you attack them!" I yelled aggravated.

"Oops." Was all Leta could say as the Matagots continued to multiply and mutate.

"Leta, get on!" Daddy yelled quickly.

Leta climbed over the balustrade and then jumped onto the shelf tower with the three of us. "Reverte!" She yelled as the towering stack flew backward away from the woman and her pack of Matagots.

The other "trees" of the records room forest spun and moved as the tower was placed back on the ground. The four of us hopped down as we all took hands and ran through the room. I then looked behind me and spotted the pack of angry Matagots behind us. "They're following us!" I exclaimed frightened, causing us to ran after.

After it had seemed like we had lost the Matagots, daddy slammed down the case and opened it. "Everyone inside!" He exclaimed as each one of us climbed inside the case quickly.

"Newt, those Matagots are still out there!" Leta exclaimed quickly, "What are we gonna do?"

"Don't worry, Leta, I have a plan." Daddy replied as he pulled his wand out.

"Oh no, we better stand back." I said, pulling back Leta and Tina into a corner.

Suddenly, the Zouwu appeared in the shack before daddy climbed on her back and up to the surface of the French Ministry. I then quickly ran up and closed the case behind him. I let out a sigh of relief. "He should be facing those Matagots right now. He'll be back soon."

"I hope so." Tina and Leta both said at the same time before staring at each other awkwardly.

"Oh, right, you two haven't met yet. Tina Goldstein, this is Leta Lestrange. Leta Lestrange, this is Tina Goldstein" I introduced.

The two women continued to stare at each other before awkwardly taking shaking each other's hands. "Nice to meet you." Tina said, trying to be kind.

"The pleasure is all mine." Leta replied before pulling her away after long awkward seconds of shaking her hand. "Emma, when your father gets back, I need for all of us to go somewhere."

"Okay. Where do you need to go?" I asked.

Leta then pulled out a small piece of paper and sighed. "The Lestrange Family tomb at Père Lachaise."

Why did I suddenly get a dark feeling when she said that?

… **. Well, I tried. I think I did a good job, at least? You all still like this story, right? I hope you all do! Anyway, this story is almost to an end, so much make sure to fav, follow, and comment as much as you guys can and I hope to see you all soon! Bye for now!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer~ Do not own Fantastic Beasts: Crimes of Grindelwald**

Chapter Eleven: The Lestrange Tale

Daddy, Leta, Tina, and I all eventually arrived at the Lestrange Mausoleum as the sun had finally disappeared into the sky and the moon took its place. We entered the mausoleum and saw a bunch of sleeping statues, which represented the dead family members of the Lestrange Family.

Suddenly, Kama was pushed out of the darkness, pointing his wand at a large snake. "Move back! Move! Out of the way! If I must kill you as well as Corvus, I shall!" He yelled at the snake, oblivious to the four of us.

"Stop!" Leta raised her wand and pointed it at Kama, who turns around and finally spotted all of us. But Kama seemed more memorized at Leta; He looked at her as if she was a ghost that came back to life.

He moved closer to her and studied her closely, as if she was a bug in a jar. "Leta?"

Leta's eyes widened. "Yusuf?" She whispered in shock.

I looked behind Kama to see that the snake had magically turned into a woman with long black hair and a blue and black dress. Out of the darkness came Jacob and... Credence. He was still as pale and as meek as the first day I saw him.

"Credence!" I exclaimed and ran to the boy, hugging him tightly. "You're okay! You're alive."

"W-wait... E-Emma?" Credence asked me as he looked down at me in shock and smiled at me, "You're okay.."

"So are you." I said with a smile before looking up at Jacob with a more stern look. "And how did you get here, young man?"

"Oh, umm... Wondering off when I shouldn't have been." Jacob admitted to me awkwardly.

"Is it really you? My little sister?" I heard Kama ask to Leta before seeing daddy and Tina exchanged looks of confusion. Leta and Kama were related? Well, they did kind of look alike.

"So, he's your brother? So who am I?" Credence asked out loud.

"I don't know.." Leta admitted.

The Obscurus boy held a look of anger as he faced the two siblings, unprotected by anything. "I'm tired of living with no name and no history! Just tell me my story- Then you can end it."

"Your story is our story.." Kama replied, gesturing to him and Leta.

"What do you mean, Mr. Kama?" I asked innocently.

"My father was Mustafa Kama, a pureblood of Senegalese descent and most accomplished." He explained to all of us, sitting down his wand, "My mother, Laurena, was equally high-bred- A noted beauty. They were deeply in love. They knew a man of great influence, from a famous French pureblood family. He desired her."

"Who was this man?" I asked, walking over to the group and standing beside Credence.

"His name was Corvus Lestrange. He used the Imperius Curse to seduce and abduct her.." He continued before Tina let out a small gasp. "I tried to stop her and pull her back upstairs, but it was too late... That was the last time I ever saw her. She died, giving birth to a little girl." He glared at Leta, "You."

I could see tears started to run down Leta's eyes as Kama just continued on. "The news of her death drove my father insane. With his dying breath, my father charged me to seek revenge. Kill the person Lestrange loves best in the world... I thought at first it would be easy.. He had only one close relative.. You. But.." He couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence.

"Say it." Leta whispered with venom in her voice.

"He never loved you." Kama replied , "He remarried not three months after her death. He loved her no more than he had loved you. But then.." He looked at Credence, "His son, Corvus, was born at last. And that man who had never known love was filled with it.."

The pieces of the puzzles seemed to be coming together as to why Kama wanted to kill Credence in the first place, but was it true that Credence was Corvus Lestrange Jr?

"So, this is the truth? I am Corvus Lestrange?" Credence asked.

"No!" Leta yelled.

"Yes!" Kama said overlapping her.

The two half siblings stared at each other with both determination and pain that they had experienced in their two separate lives. Kama continued on, looking at Credence, "Realizing that Mustafa Kama's son had sworn revenge, your father sought to hide you where I couldn't find you. So he confided you to his servant, who boarded a ship for America."

"He did send Corvus to America, but-" Kama cut Leta off.

"His servant, Irma Dugard, was a half-elf, her magic was weak and therefore left no trace I could follow. I had only just discovered how you had escaped when I received news I ever expected.. The ship had gone down at sea.. But you survived, didn't you?" He looked at Credence angrily, "Somehow, someone had pulled you from the water! "A son curly banished; despair of the daughter; return, great avenger; with wings from the water." There-"

"Stand the despairing daughter! You are the winged raven returned from the sea, but I... I am the avenger of my family's ruin." Leta explained.

This was too confusing. I tried to prove together everything in my head but I didn't have time because Kama pointed his wand at Credence, who raised his hands in fear. "I pity you, Corvus, but you must die."

I ran in front of Credence and glared up at Kama. "No, you're not killing him, Mr. Kama! I won't let you!"

"Emma, no!" Daddy yelled, trying to pull me out of the middle of Credence and Kama.

"No, daddy! It's not right! Kama can't kill Credence even if he is Corvus Jr! I don't care about his revenge, he's still a boy who-"

"Corvus Lestrange is already dead and I killed him!" Leta yelled, cutting me off. That silenced me and daddy as we looked at her.

She started shaking before raising her wand. "Accio!" Suddenly, a heavy box that was hidden in the corner of the mausoleum, came crashing to her before laying in front of her. We heard a few clicks before it opened up, revealing a small paper like tree that grew. On the tree, it had pictures of all different kinds of men, but no women. Instead, there was only orchid-like flowers. Leta sat in front of the box, watching the tree reveal itself. "My father owned a very strange family tree. It only recorded the men... But the women in my family were recorded as flowers. Beautiful. Separate."

I watched the sight of the paper tree and walked over to Leta, sitting across from her and watching her tell the story. "We're listening."

She let out a small sigh. "My father sent me to America, along with Corvus. Irma was to pose as a grandmother with two grandchildren.. Corvus never stopped crying." She then started to cry, "I never wanted to hurt him. I only wanted to be free of him. Just for a moment... Just a single moment." She told us that she has swapped baby Corvus with another baby while the people were trying to be saved from the sinking ship. Her, Irma, and the swapped baby made it to safety on a lifeboat to shore, but the lifeboat that had baby Corvus on it sadly went down with the ship...

The orchid that represented Leta on the Lestrange family tree wrapped itself around a branch labeled "Corvus Lestrange", but then the leaves started to wither up and die. As that happened, Leta was in tears and started to quietly sob.

I felt tears streaming down my face as I got up and ran to Leta, pulling her into a great big hug. "Leta, you were young. You didn't mean to do it, I know you didn't. It wasn't right what you did.. But you were a child." I told her comfortingly.

Daddy walked over to us and kneeled beside me and Leta. "It's true, Leta. It wasn't your fault. You didn't mean to do it." He said, petting her hair.

Leta looked up at daddy and I, tears streaming down her face, her eyes holding a sort of melancholy look upon them. "Oh, Newt... You And your daughter are in one the same. You never met monsters you couldn't love."

"Leta, so you know who Credence is? Did you know, when you swapped them?" Tina asked, finally speaking up.

"No." Was all Leta could say, wiping away her tears.

Before Credence could react to this, an opening suddenly appeared in the wall of the mausoleum. We all stared in shock and confusion as a bunch of steps appeared, leading down into the earth, or where the steps ended. We could heard a gigantic crowd rumbling underneath us.

The first of us to go down the steps was Jacob, walking down the steps as if he was in some kind of trance. Daddy stood up before taking me into his arms as we ran down the steps, following Jacob down the steps. Tina, Leta, Kama, Credence, and the snake woman, who's name I didn't know, followed behind us.

I suddenly had the feeling that what was waiting for us wasn't good at all.

 **I honestly feel like I've been writing that line a lot, I don't know. Hey, quick question; What do you guys think will happen in the third movie? Like, they pushed back production to the fall, so I'm kinda nervous to see what will happen. I don't know. Anyway, make sure to leave a fav, comment, or follow if you guys wanna see more. This next chapter is one of my favorites.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer~ Do not own Fantastic Beasts: Crimes of Grindelwald**

Chapter Twelve: The Siren Speaks

It wasn't long before we all arrived in an underground amphitheater. Thousands of witches and wizards gathered around, sitting in some of the stone benches while some stood up. I could see some of the people were either nervous, curious, excited, or serious looking.

"They're purebloods. They kill the likes of us for sport!" The snake woman, who I heard was named Nagini, whispered in fear to Credence. But he continued on walking past daddy and I, Nagini hesitantly following him.

Credence looked behind him as we locked eyes. 'Be careful.' He mouthed to me. I nodded my head in return before he continued on his way while Jacob ran off to see if Queenie was here.

Daddy, Tina, and I were already in the crowd of people who were waiting for something to happen. Tina looked around before whispering, "It's a trap."

"Yeah. Queenie- The family tree- it's all been bait." Daddy replied, still holding me in his arms.

I blinked, the bigger picture becoming clear to me now. I looked around and saw some Acolytes were moving to cover all of the entrances. "What do we do?" I asked.

"We have to find a way out of here, right now." Tina replied.

"You go find the others." Daddy instructed.

"What are you and Emma gonna do?"

Daddy looked up at me. "We'll think of something, right, my dear?"

I nodded and gave a small but hopeful smile. "Right, let's go!" And so, daddy and I went off to hide in the ground while Tina went off to find the others and get us all out of this trap. But then the lights dimmed and the crowd cheered...

As Grindelwald took center stage.

The man was just as hauntingly pale and sinister as the first time I saw him in New York. He looked at the crowd with a natural expression as people continued cheering for him. I only glared at him, anger boiling inside of me. This man would pay for everything he's done..

As the crowd kept cheering, I found everyone we had come here with. Jacob and Queenie were standing side by side, Queenie looking rather excited while Jacob seemed terrified. Credence and Nagini watched with curiosity. Kama watched with a neutral expression. And Leta watched with a look that seemed like she was studying him closely.

Grindelwald raised his hand the crowd silenced. He then spoke in a dark and sinister tone. "My brothers, my sisters, my friends; The great gift of your applause is not for me. No, it is for yourselves. You came today because of a craving and a knowledge that the old ways serve us no longer... You came today because you crave something new, something different."

'Or we came here to stop you and your wicked ways, you murderer.' I thought in my head, gripping daddy's coat tightly.

"It is said that I hate Les Non-Magiques. The Muggles. The No-Maj. The Can't-Spells."

The Can't-Spells? Where the hell did they call Muggles that word? My thoughts were cut off when I heard many jeers and hisses from the ground, many of them hating the Muggles. I shook my head; They were people just like them, but they just couldn't use magic. There was no reason to hate them for that simple reason.

"I do not hate them. I do not." There was silence when he said that. "For I do not fight out of hatred. I say the Muggles are not lesser, but other. Not worthless, but of other value. Not disposable, but of a different disposition. Magic blooms only in rare souls. It is granted to those who love for higher things. Oh, and what a world we could make it, for all of humanity. We who live for freedom, for truth-" He stated up at where Queenie was sitting by Jacob. "And for love."

I wanted to escape from daddy's arms and punch him in the jaw. He was trying to use his words to win over these people and especially Queenie! She had to see that he wasn't telling the truth. After all, she could read minds; She could tell if he was lying.

"The moment has come to share my vision of the future that awaits if we do not rise up and take our rightful place in the world." Grindelwald said as a skull-hookah appeared before him while silence filled the room.

He then inhaled deeply through a tube before exhaling out into the sky. Suddenly, a technicolor cloak unfurled from his lips across the high stone ceiling bearing moving images of his vision...

And it was absolutely terrible. Thoughts of marching men with guns and weapons, fighting other men with the same weapons. There was screaming and yelling and people dying. Then came a very big and very horrifying explosion came into few for all of us to see.

I had to hide my face in daddy's shoulder before the mummers and whispers of the audience grew louder. "Daddy..." I whimpered, on the verge of tears. I had done some research on the war that Jacob and Uncle Theseus were in and from what I've read, it was rather horrifying for those poor men on the battlefield.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, it's okay." He whispered in a comforting and quiet time, rubbing my back to kept me from sobbing.

"That is what we are fighting!" Grindelwald continued as I turned my head back at him, "That is the enemy- Their arrogance, their power lust, their barbarity. How long will it take before they turn their weapons on us?"

I shot my head up at the entrances to see that the Aurors had finally arrived. I felt a sense of relief wash over me when I saw Uncle Theseus. I wanted to run to him and give me a hug, but then I remembered where I was and who was speaking. I looked back down at the Dark Wizard while the Aurors started to fan out amounts the crowd.

"Do nothing when I speak of this. You must remain calm and contain your emotions. There are Aurors amongst us." Grindelwald said in a short of parental like tone.

There were gasps amongst the crowd and heads turned to look at the Aurors, swing they were wildly outnumbered. "Come closer, brother wizards! Join us!" The dark wizard exclaimed.

The Aurors looked at each other, knowing they had no choice and walked forward to reveal themselves. I saw Uncle Theseus was the leader of the ground as he whispered, "Do nothing. No force." Please, all of you, be careful.

I then saw one young Auror looking at a young red haired witch, who both seemed rather angry as they tried not to look at each other. "They have killed many of my followers, it is true. They caught and tortured me in New York. They had struck down their fellow witches and wizards of seeking truth, for wanting freedom.."

As I listened, unaffected by Grindelwald's siren like voice and words, I continued to watch the young Auror and the red haired witch try their best to contain each other from murdering one another. My heart beat hard in my chest, waiting for a pin to drop.

"Your anger- your desire for revenge- is natural."

Then it happened. The red haired witch raised her wand, but the young Auror had advantage and casted a curse upon her, which made her fall to the ground. I heard myself gasped hard along with everyone in the audience, some even screaming.

Horror on his face, Grindelwald ran into the crowd, which gladly parted for him, as he kneeled down and pulled the red haired witch's body into his arms. He looked up at some of the audience members, "Take this young warrior back to her family." a few members nodded and disapparated away with the body.

The dark wizard then walked down back to the stage and looked at the audience again. "Disapparate. Leave. Go forth from this place and spread the word: It is not we who are violent."

The crowd of his followers gladly disapparated away, leaving me, daddy, Leta, Grindelwald, seven of Grindelwald's loyal followers, the Aurors, Jacob, Queenie, Credence, Nagini, Kama, and Leta all in the room. I looked at the Aurors to see what they were going to do next.

"Let's take him!" Theseus exclaimed to his Aurors.

This wasn't going to end well, was it?

 **No it is not. Honest time; When I saw who joined Grindelwald in the movie, I was watching it with my boyfriend and my mom and I turned to them both and whispered: "I am very upset." I hope that I wasn't the only one, right? Anyway, make sure to fav, follow, or comment if you wanna see more. There are only two chapters left!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer~ Do not own Fantastic Beasts: Crimes of Grindelwald**

Chapter Thirteen: The Price of Playing with Fire

As the Aurors descended down to Grindelwald's spot on his stage, he gave a sickening grin and casted a spell. "Protego diabolica." And with a small spin of his wand, a large but protective circled of black fire surrounded him.

Some of his followers walked through the fire, joining their cruel master, but there was one follower who was hesitant to go. "Don't do it!" I called to him.

He looked back at me before looking back at the fire, running into the fire... But then he was consumed and let out an ear piercing scream. I felt my stomach flip. This isn't what was supposed to happen.

"Aurors, join me in this circle, pledge to me your eternal allegiance, or die. Only here shall you know freedom, only here shall you know yourself." He spoke again before sending a wall of the flames into the air, which then descended down onto the Aurors. Thankfully, each one of them fought back.

"We're leaving!" Daddy said to me as he started to run through the seats to gather everyone we came with.

Suddenly, I saw a terrible sight; Credence walked through the fire and joined Grindelwald by his side, leaving Nagini alone, but thankfully she ran over to us in time. Tears started to stream down my face. "Credence, no!"

Credence looked up at me, pain on his face. "I'm sorry, Emma. You'll understand someday."

Grindelwald grinned at my crying face before embracing him like a prodigal son. "This has all been for you, Credence."

I was about to yell at him, trying to convince him to stop, but then I heard someone scream: "WALK WITH ME!"

I heard my head to see Jacob trying to pull Queenie away from the black flames. I couldn't believe this; She was going to join this monster. She stared at her fiancé with broken eyes before pulling away from him and walking through the flames, joining Grindelwald's side.

"QUEENIE!" Tina yelled to her sister, on the other side of the stands.

"QUEENIE, NO!" I yelled with her. I couldn't believe this. Credence, a boy who I thought that I could help, and Queenie, a woman who I looked up to, were joining this monster. This madman. This cruel demon. My heart felt as though it was breaking. As Credence and Queenie disapparated away from the scene.

Suddenly, Tina casted a curse at Grindelwald, but the circle of fire lashed out into violent spears. He seemed to be conducting the fires like an conductor in an orchestra, his wand as the baton, as the forks of the flames struck down on the Aurors that were fighting back, attempting to Disapparate, or flee through the closed entrance.

And then there were some that decided to lose their heads and run through the flames, joining Grindelwald by his side before disapparating away. Cowards.

"Emma! Newt!" Uncle Theseus yelled to us as he ran to our sides, daddy finally setting me down. "Are you both okay?"

I attempted to wipe away my tears. "Y-yes, we're fine." I lied, and it was obvious that I wasn't.

"Scamanders! Do you think Dumbledore will mourn for you all?" Grindelwald asked all of us with a disgusting tone.

"You can bet on your life he will. The same will not be said for me." I growled.

I saw the wicked man only grin. "Bratty girl." He then threw a large burst of flames onto us, but Uncle Theseus and daddy stood in front of me and attempted to fight back the flames as best as they could.

While I admired them very well for protecting me, I felt weak at the moment. I couldn't do anything... Then I remembered I was wearing the necklace Dumbledore gave me. The necklace that he said would protect me. Well, it was time to test out what it could do.

I ran out from behind Uncle Theseus and daddy, trying to get Nagini and Jacob, who were trying their best to run from the flames. I saw a large burst of flames headed towards me. I screamed and covered myself, waiting to see what would happened.

I waited a few seconds... Nothing happened.

I then opened my eyes to see that a large light blue forcefield was around me. I gasped and saw the necklace was casting a large light blue forcefield around me. I started laughing in relief as I ran over to Nagini, taking her hand. I strangely felt unstoppable with this necklace protecting me.

Once I grabbed Nagini's hand, I quickly ran to Jacob and took his hand too. He was just looking shocked at how Queenie had disappeared, but Nagini and I tried to drag him to the exit, or at least to a safe place.

"Grindelwald, stop!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Leta, who looked unafraid once the madman's eyes fell on her.

"Leta.." Uncle Theseus whispered in fear.

"This one I believe I know." Grindelwald purred as he made his way through the flames. Uncle Theseus tried running towards her, but the flames seemed to block him from reaching her.

"Leta Lestrange... Despised entirely amongst wizards.. Unloved, mistreated... Yet brave. So very brave." He reached his hand out to her. "Time to come home!"

"Leta, no!" I yelled and tried running to her, but Jacob grabbed a hold of my arm and held me back. I struggled against my friend's hold; I couldn't lose another person to this monster!

Leta took a deep breathes and took his hand before looking up at Uncle Theseus and daddy, who watched her in shock. "I love you." She told them then looked up at me with a sad smile, "Protect them for me."

"Leta...?" I looked at her in confusion while tears still streamed down my face. What was she doing? And who did she mean the 'I love you' to?

Suddenly, Leta took out her wand and pointed it at the skull bong in the woman's hands, which instantly exploded. The woman was knocked backwards as Grindelwald was obscured in his big wheel of chaos.

"Go! GO!" Leta yelled to everyone as we all ran to the exits as we could, but Uncle Theseus, daddy, and I stayed behind as we watched the door. Leta tried running towards us, but then the flames engulfed her...

Uncle Theseus began to scream and tried going after her, but daddy and I held him back as we disapparated out of the dreadful placed that killed her.

Leta was dead... Credence was gone... Queenie was gone...

But the battle wasn't over just yet.

We were back in the cemetery and out of the amphitheater. I counted everyone that was with us; Daddy, Uncle Theseus, Tina, Nagini, Jacob, Kama, and myself. We were the only ones left of our group.

Suddenly, the black fire sprouted out of every mausoleum like a many-headed hydra, spreading its chaos wilding throughout the entire cemetery. I managed to hold us all back, holding my necklace tightly.

Suddenly, an older white haired male had tribes onto the scene as the black fire formed into a gigantic dragon-like creature intent on annihilation of everything and everyone around it. I would've been freaking out because the older man was Nikolaus Flamel, but now was not the time.

"Together! In a circle, your wand into the earth or all Paris will be lost!" Flamel instructed to all of us.

"Emma, stay back!" Daddy yelled in a protective voice. I nodded and dragged Jacob and Nagini behind the group, the forcefield from my necklace protecting us.

"FINITE!" Daddy and Uncle Theseus yelled, plunging their wands into the ground.

"FINITE!" Tina and Kama followed.

"FINITE!" Flamel was the last one to plunge his wand into the ground, which created a larger more intense fire, which then battled Grindelwald's fire to the death. But the group's fire was too strong and it eventually overruled Grindelwald's flame all together.

The group's flame then turned itself into ash and disappeared into clouds of dust while the entrances of the underground lair were then sealed up.

They did it. They saved the city of Paris.

I let go of my necklace as the forcefield went away, letting out small pants of relief. I ran over to daddy and Uncle Theseus, looking up at them. "Is it over?" I asked.

Daddy smiled and petted my hair gently. "Yes, my dear, it's over."

Uncle Theseus couldn't speak. He just collapsed onto the grounded and started sobbing into his hands. Daddy kneeled down to him and engulfed him in a big hug. "I've chosen my side."

"So have I." I said as I joined in the big. I heard Uncle Theseus's sobs grow quiet as he hugged us both rather tightly.

I looked over and saw the Niffler hobbling over to all of us. "Daddy, look." I tapped him on the shoulder before running to him, picking him up gently. "Oh, come here. You're alright."

Daddy and Uncle Theseus stood up before daddy took a small vial from the Niffler's paws. He looked at it closely and I even got a good look at it. It was heart shaped and it had two small red dots floating inside of it. "Daddy, what is that?"

"I don't know, my dear." Daddy replied, "But I know who to ask."

 **Now you all know why I got so upset last chapter! I was so angry with Credence and Queenie joined Grindelwald and I was super upset with Leta died! I wanted to see her more in the three other films! Ugh! Anyway, make sure to fav, follow, or comment if you guys want to see the final chapter. Spoiler: There will be a special moment between Emma and Dumbledore.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer~ Do not own Fantastic Beasts: Crimes of Grindelwald**

Chapter Fourteen: We Must Have Hope

The next morning had came rather quickly, all of us wearing the clothes we wore during the battle. I was tired and rather hungry, but I didn't feel like eating or sleeping... Not after what we all experienced.

Leta was dead. Queenie and Credence had joined Grindelwald... And my heart had changed rather drastically.

I had had my heart broken by two people who I thought cared about me while a person I thought was cruel protected us. I knew what I had to do now that I had experienced what happened in Paris.

Protect my heart. Don't get attached to anyone outside the family and friends I already had. Trust no stranger. Be stronger, be mature, be a grown up.

And protect what family I had left.

We were waiting at the viaduct of Hogwarts, waiting for Dumbledore to come to us. With me was daddy, Uncle Theseus, Jacob, Tina, Nagini, Kama, Travers, and some Aurors. When I saw Hogwarts, I was rather surprised to see how beautiful the sight was. The castle was gigantic and it looked so gorgeous when the light shines upon the windows.

Daddy gently took my hand and looked down at me. "Why don't we say hello to Dumbledore, my dear?"

I nodded my head. "Okay, daddy." I then squeezed his hand tightly as we both walked to where Dumbledore stopped walking.

Dumbledore was still the same man from a few days again, but he seemed hollow-eyed. His calm nature that I adored was now gone. And he was also wearing, what appeared to be, handcuffs. "Emma, Newt. Is it true about Leta?"

"Yes, sir. I'm afraid she's gone." Daddy replied.

I tried my best not to cry, but a small sniff left me. Dumbledore saw this and kneeled down to me, pulling me into a gentle hug. "Oh, Emma, don't cry. Leta is in a much better place now. Besides, you shouldn't cry because she's gone." He pulled away and wiped away my tears with his thumb, "Be happy that you have the memories of her when she was alive."

"She'll always be with us, Emma. Even in our darkest moments." Daddy added, kneeling down beside me.

I nodded and gave a small smile. "Th-thank you both." I then dug into my pockets and pulled out the small vial. "Right, umm... Our Niffler managed to get this off of Grindelwald last night in Paris."

Dumbledore looked at the heart shaped vial in both torment and amazement. I gently handed it to him. "How in the name of Merlin did-"

"Grindelwald doesn't seem to understand the nature of things he considers simple." Daddy explained as the Niffler poked its head out of daddy's jacket.

Dumbledore chuckled sadly before looking back at the group behind us and raised up his hands, showing them the handcuffs he had on. A second later, the handcuffs instantly fell off of his wrists and let out a small sigh before we all stared at the vial.

"It's a blood pact, isn't it? You both swore not to fight each other." Daddy said before the vial began hung in the air between the three of us.

"Can you destroy it?" I asked curiously.

"Maybe.. Maybe." Dumbledore replied before he looked down again at the Niffler and myself. "How about a cup of tea?"

Daddy looked at the both of us. "He'll have some milk. Hide the teaspoons though."

The two chuckled as Dumbledore took my other hand and the three of us all walks to Hogwarts, with the others walking behind us. "Can I have some tea, daddy? You also wouldn't happen to have some food too?"

"I'll see if I can convince the chiefs to make you something quickly." He said with a small smile.

I smiled as my stomach gave a large growl. "I would like that, thank you."

We all went inside and all had some breakfast and a cup of tea. After, however, the grown ups had decided to examine and read upon the "blood pact" that Grindelwald and Dumbledore made which each other. Meanwhile, I had to explore the wizard school that I would be attending in four years. I made sure to tell daddy and Dumbledore first and promised to not go too far.

I had wondered around Hogwarts for what seemed like hours. Thankfully, all the students and teachers were inside their classrooms and didn't pay any mind to me. I made sure not to go into the rooms that had people in them, as not to get into trouble.

But then, I found a secret door on the hallway where the library was. I opened the door, which revealed a large grey room with a single gigantic mirror in the middle of it, a black velvet curtain laying in the middle of it. My eyes widened as I walked towards the mirror seeing only myself.

Then suddenly, I saw daddy and Tina enter the mirror. I gasped in surprise and turned around, but I didn't seem the behind me. I blinked and turned back around, seeing the two of them smile down at me. What was going on?

Suddenly, I saw Jacob and Queenie, who stood side by side, walk into the mirror as well. Followed by Uncle Theseus, Dumbledore... And Credence?

I gasped when I saw the black haired boy who I tried to save sit right by me. He gave me a large smile and then wrapped his arm around me, giving me a rather big side hug. I felt tears stream down my face... What was happening?

"Ah, I see you found it." I heard a voice exclaim to me.

I jumped in surprise to see the real Dumbledore standing by the doorway, his arms crossed and a small grin on his face. I wiped my eyes and felt my face burn up in embarrassment. "I-I'm so sorry, Dumbledore! I-I didn't mean to find this, I-I just-"

"Emma, Emma, it's alright, calm down." He said and walked to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "It's alright. I'm actually glad you found this."

I blinked and looked back at the mirror, seeing nothing now by myself and Dumbledore. "What is this?"

"This is the Mirror of Erised. I trust, by now, you realize what it does?" He asked me.

"I believe so... This mirror, it can show of what we want?" I asked in a sort of guessing tone.

"Sort of. It shows us nothing more than the deepest and more desperate desires of our hearts." He explained and kneeled down beside me. "Tell me, what did you see in this mirror before I came in?"

"I saw... Daddy and Tina. They were smiling at me. Then Queenie and Jacob walked in. Then you and Uncle Theseus came... And then Credence did. He sat down beside me and smiled before giving me a hug. They were all so happy..."

"Ah, so, you see your father and all the people you care about being right beside you and smiling. That's something that all of us, I believe, desire in one time or another." Dumbledore explained before putting his hand on my shoulder and looking at me seriously, "But remember this: This mirror gives us neither truth nor knowledge, but simple dreams. And, in my opinion, it does not do to dwell on dreams, and forget to live."

I nodded in understanding before looking up at the inscription on the top of the mirror. "What does that say? Up there?"

Dumbledore stood up and read aloud, "'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.' It means, 'I show not your face but your heart's desire.'"

I nodded, now seeing that Erised was just desire backwards. "Dumbledore... What do you see in the mirror?" I asked kindly.

He gave a small sigh and looked down at me. "Often I tell people that I see socks... But I'm going to tell you the truth. And you have to keep it a secret for me, Emma. Can you do that?"

I nodded my head and crossed the place where my heart was, showing him that I would keep his secret.

He gave a smile to me and looked at the mirror with such sad eyes. "I see.. Grindelwald and myself. We are both young men... And we're sealing that dreaded blood pact, unaware of what the future held for us."

I looked up at him, seeing that there was something more between Grindelwald and Dumbledore. That the two loved each other more than I just brothers.. I decided not to question and gave the older man a hug, but my arms could only wrap around his waist.

He looked down at me and smiled softly, gently patting my back. "Now, come on. I'm sure your father is probably worried about us both." He gently took my hand and walked us out of the door, closing the door behind him, and walking us down the hallway.

"Dumbledore, do you think there's going to be a war?" I asked.

Dumbledore stayed quiet for a moment before answering, "I do not know. But I know that we must have hope that if there is a war, that we will win."

We must have hope. That rang through my mind like never ending bells. He was right. We all must have hope that even though things looked bleak and dark right now, the light will come sooner and later as long as we fight for it.

We turned the corner to see daddy waiting with Tina, Jacob, Kama, Nagini, and Uncle Theseus. They all looked at me before daddy sat down his case and kneeled down, opening his arms with a big smile.

I smiled happily and let go of Dumbledore's hand, running as fast as I could until I reached my daddy, wrapping my arms around him and giving him a big hug. He returned the hug by squeezing me very tightly. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, my little beast." He whispered, kissing my forehead before picking me up and spinning me around.

I laughed as everyone else joined in, causing the simple hug to now be one big group hug. This adventure may not have been something that I had dreamed of, but it made all of us stronger in one way or another. For I had a feeling that another story was on its way.

For my name is Emma Rose Scamander. I am seven years old, the adopted daughter of Newt Scamander, a fellow magi-zoologist in training, and my magical adventure with my daddy, Tina Goldstein, Jacob Kowalski, my Uncle Theseus Scamander, Albus Dumbledore, and even Gellert Grindelwald was now entering the next part of our story.

 **And there you have it! And they said it couldn't be done! So that's the last chapter, you guys! This book is now over with and now, onto the third book, which I have no idea what to call it. Give me some suggests in the comments if you want to. So make sure to fav, follow, and comment if you guys liked this fanfic and I hope to see you all in the third book. Bye bye for now, everyone!**


End file.
